Dos Mundos Unidos
by dani155
Summary: los personajes de yu-yukakusho e Inuyasha se unen ¿que pasara?... Inuyasha se da cuenta que kagome tiene mas prtetendientes de los que cree... con quien se quedara kagome.. dejen reviews porfaaaaaaaa...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de la gran Rumiko eceptuando una que otro que he ainventado yo.

Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas de el anime yu-yu hakusho, pero son necesarias para la historia

La unión de dos mundos

I capitulo: un sueño

Era un día normal en la época antigua (sengoku), donde una joven estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol con sus amigos: una exterminadora llamada sango, un monje algo pervertido llamado miroku un pequeño demonio zorro (kitsune) llamado shippo, un joven mitad bestia de cabellos plateados ojos dorados y orejas de perro llamado inuyasha y una pequeña gatita mascota de sango. Todos se encontraban descansando ya que la noche anterior habían tenido una batalla con unos demonios (yokai) especialmente fuertes los cuales sospechaban habían sido enviados por naraku…  
Pero los pensamientos de kagome no estaban en la era segoku si no en su época 500 años en el futuro... en donde estaba su ''amigo'' yusuke urameshi o yuske como ella le decía el cual hace algún tiempo había ido al mundo espiritual en busca de su padre, yusuke era un poderoso detective espiritual el cual había adquirido sus poderes cuando tenia 14 años y kagome 13 ellos siempre habían sido muy amigos ella todavía recordaba con claridad todo lo sucedido.

+ FLASH BACK+  
Yusuke había salido de la escuela, ya que había golpeado a un profesor yusuke era muy rebelde lo habían expulsado mas veces de las que a todos los alumnos de la escuela juntos, yusuke era excelente peleando nadie nunca le había ganado en una batalla. Ese día se fue por una calle maldiciendo por lo bajo, si seguía así reprobaría el año, cuando vio a un pequeño niño de unos 3 años jugando con una pelota el niño estaba en el otro extremo de la calle en donde se encontraba. Yuske vio como la pelota se escapo de las manos del pequeño luego cruzaba la calle e iba a para a sus manos el niño siguió la pelota y cruzo la calle hasta donde estaba el..  
Oye tu no deberías cruzar así la calle podría atropellarte un auto – le reprendió yuske  
Devuélveme mi pelota- dijo el niño haciendo caso omiso del regaño  
Te la daré si me prometes no volver cruzar de esa manera la calle.  
Si!! Te lo prometo – dijo sonriendo el pequeño.  
Yuske le dio la pelota y siguió su camino, no había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho que un auto intentaba frenar se dio la vuelta y vio al pequeño niño en el medio de la calle, al parecer se le había escapado de nuevo la pelota, el niño estaba apunto de ser atropellado cuando alguien lo salvo ¡¡ había sido yusuke!!  
Y así había muerto…  
Yuske se había convertido en un fantasma pudo ver su propio cuerpo tirado en medio de la calle y unas cuantas personas que se acercaban a el…  
No entendía por que seguía en este mundo estaba flotando arriba de su cuerpo pensando en que como era posible que hubiera muerto sin decirle lo que sentía a kagome… cuando de repente apareció una joven de unos 17 anos(o eso aparentaba) flotando en una escoba, la joven era de piel blanca y tenia los ojos y cabellos azules; vestía un kimono de los que se usaban en la antigüedad de color rosado.  
La chica llamada botan le había explicado que su espíritu permanecía en este mundo debido a que nadie se esperaba que el salvaría al pequeño así que no tenían lugar en el otro mundo para el (ni en el otro mundo piensan que puedo hacer una buena acción) pensaba yuske… la joven lo llevo al mundo espiritual con el príncipe de ese lugar, Koenma, el joven tenia la apariencia de un niño de unos 5 anos también usaba un chupón era de piel blanca y ojos y cabellos marrones el niño no le había causado una muy buena impresión a yuske.  
El niño al ver su cara le dijo que el tenia mas de 500 años y que tenia esa forma ya que el al no ser humano no envejecía tan deprisa también le explico que al no tener lugar en el mundo espiritual para el podía darle una oportunidad de volver a la vida pero para eso tenia que alguien traspasarle energía antes de la media noche de ese mismo día.  
Para volver a la vida necesitaras ayuda de un humano que tendrá que traspasarte parte de su energía vital…- le explicaba el pequeño príncipe  
y como se supone que esa persona me dará esa energía… niño!! – respondía yuske

no me digas niño!! – Dijo algo molesto – bueno esa persona tendrá que darte un beso

QUE!! ¿Solo eso?…  
Yuske se las había arreglado para hacerle saber a kagome que necesitaba de su ayuda pero tuvo que hacerlo a través de Kuguabara, un chico de 15 años cabello naranja piel blanca y ojos azules, que muchas veces atrás lo había retado en innumerables batallas pero siempre yuske salía victorioso aunque kuguabara era un muy buen contrincante se atrevía a decir que era el mejor después de el mismo. Había pensado en kuguabara, para avisar a kagome de lo que le sucedía, ya que sabia que tenia una gran sensibilidad con lo sobrenatural y así sin querer había iniciado una gran amistad con kuguabara…  
Así que ese día kagome se dirigió a casa de yuske donde estaba su cuerpo y lo devolvió a la vida.  
Desde ese día yuske se convirtió en detective del mundo espiritual bajo las órdenes de koenma. Su trabajo consistía en usar su poder (expulsaba grandes cantidades de energía espiritual de su mano con un ataque llamado REIGAN) para detener a los demonios y humanos que quisieran hacerle daño a los personas inocentes y a todo el mundo. Durante su trabajo había conocido a los que ahora eran sus compañeros y amigos además de kuguabara que ahora al igual que yuske era detective espiritual ya que había descubierto su poder un tiempo después de la resurrección de yuske.  
KURAMA un pelirrojo de ojos verdes de unos 17 años kurama era muy callado amable y extremadamente inteligente podía controlar a las plantas de hecho su arma era una rosa que convertía en látigo.  
HIEI era un joven de unos 16 años de cabello y ojos negros pero a diferencia de su compañero kurama hie no era para nada amable de hecho era un asesino que no le importaba matar a sangre fría algo que su apariencia no reflejaba del todo. Pero desde que estaba con yuske había cambiado un poco no se sabia muy bien cual era su poder por que todo el que lo había enfrentado había sido asesinado, pero se creía que su poder estaba en sus brazos los cuales siempre mantenía vendados …  
Un tiempo después en una batalla con un ex detective espiritual llamado senzui, yuske descubrió que no era totalmente humano sino era un mitad demonio… desde ese día yuske se marcho al mundo espiritual en busca de su padre y le había dicho a kagome que lo esperara que el regresaría en 3 años de los cuales ya habían pasado 2.

+FIN DEL FLASH BACK+

La voz de inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos  
Kagome que te pasa estas muy extraña  
No es nada inuyasha – le dijo sonriendo- es solo que tengo un poco de hambre  
Es cierto señorita yo también estoy muy hambriento, desde ayer que no probamos alimento... – intervino el monje.  
Es verdad su excelencia – reconoció la exterminadora

¿Oye kagome no tienes comida ninja en tu bolso?- dijo el pequeño zorrito emocionado.  
Es cierto shippo, creo que me queda un poco.  
Kagome se levanto y fue a buscar en su bolso la comida, luego encendió una fogata para calentarla y todos se dispusieron a comer, kagome observaba a inuyasha comer el hanyou comía con mucha felicidad ya que le gustaba mucho la comida del futuro, '' como he llegado a querer tanto a inuyasha en todo este tiempo'' pensaba la joven mientras le dirigía una mirada tierna a inuyasha.  
Ya se estaba oscureciendo y decidieron pasar la noche en ese lugar. Todos dormían placidamente menos el hanyou que siempre vigilaba que no apareciera ningún monstruo. Inuyasha observaba dormir a kagome se veía muy hermosa con la luna iluminando su rostro y su durmiente silueta… pero algo hizo que inuyasha desviara la mirada de su querida kagome, ''son las serpientes caza almas de…''  
kikyo – dijo en un susurro y observo a la durmiente kagome – kagome!... regresare pronto – y se fue en busca de kikyo.  
Kagome abrió los ojos le parecía haber escuchado a inuyasha llamándola, pero al levantarse no lo vio por ningún lado eso le preocupo mucho y lo fue a buscar, se interno en el busque esperando encontrar pronto a inuyasha, cuando escucho su voz:  
¡¡Kikyo tú sabes que yo te quiero y nunca dejare que naraku te haga daño!!  
Kagome se acerco mas y se escondió detrás de un árbol y pudo ver a inuyasha abrasando a kikyo y a ella dejar su mirada fría para responder al abraso de este. Esta imagen destrozo el corazón de kagome dejando ver unas lagrimas caer libremente por su rostro la joven no podía seguir viendo a su querido inuyasha con kikyo, así que corroí lo más que pudo internándose en el bosque hasta llegar a una cascada… sentándose en una piedra cercana a la orilla a llorar desconsoladamente.  
Sabía perfectamente que era su decisión estar al lado de inuyasha aun sabiendo que el quería a kikyo, pero no podio evitar sentirse triste al verlo con ella, pero no podía odiarla ya que la comprendía, sabia que ella amaba a inuyasha y que sino fuera por naraku ellos estarían juntos también entendía que ella nunca podría competir con el sacrificio que hizo kikyo dando su vida para poder estar a lado de inuyasha, también comprendía lo difícil que debía ser para kikyo ver como inuyasha estaba todo el tiempo con ella protegiéndola y sabiendo que ella también quería a inuyasha, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sentir un poco de rencor hacia kikyo.  
Kagome se encontraba llorando cuando sintió la presencia de un yokai detrás de ella, la energía le parecía conocida…  
Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio a un imponente yokai de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados como los de inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru!! – dijo kagome viendo algo temerosa al frió hermano mayor de inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo se limito a verla a los ojos fijamente.  
Kagome vio que sesshomaru desenfundaba a su espada tokijin y se acercaba extremadamente rápido a ella ¡¡la iba a atacar!! Pero era muy rápido así que no le dio tiempo de moverse al darse cuenta sesshomaru estaba al frente de ella y alzaba su espada dispuesto a atacar. kagome cerro los ojos dispuesta a recibir el ataque pero este nunca llego…  
Kagome abrió los ojos sesshomaru estaba muy cerca de ella su rostro casi rozaba el de ella, al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo mucho, algo que no paso desapercibido por el yokai.  
pero sesshomaru que…  
Pero no dijo nada mas ya que en ese momento el yokai posaba su mira en alguien o algo detrás de ella, kagome se dio la vuelta y vio los restos de un demonio en el piso… la joven observaba a sesshomaru atónita… sesshomaru no la quería atacar la estaba protegiendo.  
gracias sesshomaru… si no hubiera llegado tiempo ese demonio me hubiera…  
Pero por segunda ves en esa noche kagome se quedo callada, sesshomaru estaba muy cerca, y aunque no le decía nada y seguía teniendo esa fría mirada, la hacia sonrojar no podía apartar la sus ojos de los de el ''es solo por que se parecen a los de inuyasha'' se decía así misma tratando de convenserce. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y lo último que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos dorados.  
Sesshomaru vio a la joven caer inconciente y se apresuro a sujetarla para evitar que se golpeara, no sabia por que lo hacia, el nunca había mostrado debilidad alguna y menos con un humano, pero con ella…  
Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y llevarla con sus amigos así que la cargo y emprendió su camino en poco tiempo y habían llegado al claro en el que se encontraban los amigos de kagome.  
Sesshomaru dejo suavemente a kagome en el piso arriba de lo que le pareció una extraña manta, se dio cuenta que inuyasha no se encontraba, también pudo percibir un aroma a tierra y huesos. El yokai dirigió su mirada a kagome ''así que por eso estabas llorando'' pensaba el yokai al mismo tiempo que se marchaba


	2. ¿Tu?

II capitulo:

II capitulo:  
¿TU?  
Kagome despertó en el mismo lugar donde habían acordado pasar la noche sus amigos y ella. ''como llegue hasta aquí, habrá sido un sueño'' pensaba kagome

No, no fue un sueño – dijo al darse cuenta que inuyasha no estaba  
¿Qué dijiste kagome? – pregunto la exterminadora.  
¿Qué? No nada sango –respondió sonriendo- '' Ho no debo tener el aroma de sesshomaru no puedo dejar que inuyasha se de cuenta, me hará muchas preguntas y se dará cuenta que lo vi con... Kikyo'' pensó de pronto kagome (su rostro estaba un poco triste) - solo dije que me voy a bañar, creo que hay un rió por aquí cerca.  
¿No quieres que te acompañe?  
Si quiere yo también la puedo acompañar señorita kagome- dijo miroku con cara de seductor.  
El comentario de miroku fue recibido por una gran bofetada departe de sango  
Monje pervertido!! – grito la exterminadora.  
No te procures sango (reprimiendo una carcajada) puedo ir sola, por favor cuando llegue inuyasha dile que no se preocupe. Y se fue  
Es verdad no me había dado cuenta que inuyasha no esta – dijo miroku mirando a sango con una mano en su mejilla roja – ¿crees que este con la señorita kikyo?

-No lo se su excelencia.  
Es lo más seguro ya que inuyasha nunca deja sola a kagome si no es por ir detrás de kikyo – intervino el pequeño zorrito.  
Todos asintieron y se quedaron observando el lugar en donde un momento antes había desaparecido kagome.  
Kagome llego a la misma cascada donde había sido salvada por sesshomaru la noche anterior. Se quedo observando por un momento el lugar en donde todavía estaban los restos del monstruo, y luego se quito la ropa la dejo en la orilla y entro a la cascada. '' ¿por que sesshomaru me habrá salvado?'' pensaba la joven estando en el agua ''como habré llegado a donde acampábamos lo mas seguro es que fue sesshomaru quien me llevo… pero ¿por que? Se supone que el odia a los humanos y a mi en especial por estar al lado de inuyasha'' pero un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven que se dio la vuelta y vio a inuyasha tirado en el suelo, al parecer la estaba observando y se había caído del árbol en el que estaba.  
INUYASHA!! Por que me espías ¡¡ ABAJO!!  
El hanyou cayó de cara al suelo.  
Tonta!! Yo no te estaba espiando es solo que sango y miroku me dijeron que habías venido sola a la cascada y me preocupe – dijo el hanyou observando a kagome lo que provoco que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo ya que la joven estaba desnuda. Kagome también se dio cuenta del rubor en las mejillas de inuyasha y se sumergió mas en el agua hasta que solo le quedo la cabeza afuera del agua.  
¿y que tiene de extraño que me quiera bañar sola?  
- Es que también pude detectar el aroma de sesshomaru.- Ante el comentario de inuyasha kagome palideció considerablemente dándole el aspecto de alguien que acaba de curarse de una larga enfermedad.  
- Que te pasa kagome – dijo el joven viendo el aspecto de la chica – ¿te sientes bien? – se acerco un poco mas a el lugar en donde estaba ella.  
¡¡ABAJO!! – dijo al observar que inuyasha se acercaba mas - ¡QUE CREES QUE HACES! ¡¡Tonto!! ¡¡No ves que estoy desnuda lárgate!! ¡¡Abajo!! ¡¡Abajo!! ¡¡Abajo!!  
Cuando inuyasha se pudo levantar se fue enojado ''que carácter tiene kagome, como puede creer que yo fui a espiarla '' al pensar esto se sonrojo ''yo solo quería saber si sesshomaru le había hecho daño''  
Kagome salio de la cascada se vistió y se dirigió al lugar en donde estaban sus amigos  
Como se atreve a espiarme - decía molesta – estaba con kikyo y después dice que estaba preocupado por mi, ¡eres un tonto inuyasha!.  
Ciertamente es un tonto por dejarte sola – dijo una voz.  
Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio a Naraku parado detrás de ella.  
No te preocupes por gritar ya que tengo un campo de energía a nuestro alrededor - dijo al ver que kagome intentaba abrir la boca- ¿no te molesta que inuyasha se vea a escondidas con kikyo y que después venga a fingir preocupación por ti?  
¡¡no es cierto inuyasha si se preocupa por mí!!  
¿de verdad? – decía mientras se reía- a mi me pareció que estaba muy ocupado con kikyo, ya que si no llega el señor sesshomaru mi monstruo hubiera cumplido su objetivo.  
así que tú enviaste a ese demonio- susurro –  
si, y ahora vine a terminar lo que el no pudo por la intromisión de sesshomaru – naraku convirtió sus manos en tentáculos y con ellos sujeto a kagome por la cintura la elevo en el aire y la atrajo hacia el, estaban muy cerca kagome podía ver los ojos de naraku, sabia que esos ojos rojos serian lo ultimo que vería.  
Observo unos tentáculos que se acercaban peligrosamente a su corazón. ¡¡la atravesaría!! cuando los tentáculos estaban a unos 5 centímetros de su corazón algo los destruyo y la libero dejándola caer pero antes de tocar el suelo alguien la sujeto…  
¡¡no te atrevas a tocarla!! ¡¡Maldito!! – dijo yuske irradiando furia.  
¿tu? – decía kagome con una mirada llena de sorpresa.  
Kagome no podía creer que yuske estuviera hay ayudándola, dirigió la mirada a los lados y pudo ver también a kurama, hiei y kuguabara. Pero kagome no era la única sorprendida naraku también lo estaba.  
Quienes son ustedes, y como entraron a mi campo de emergía- pregunto naraku.  
¡¡ Cállate, maldito!! – Decía yuske mientras apuntaba su puño, dejando solo extendido el dedo índice dándole la apariencia de una pistola imaginaria, al corazón de naraku dispuesto a atacar - ¡¡ REIGAN!! – una enorme energía salia de su dedo y sin previo aviso atravesó a naraku destruyendo su cuerpo.

¿pero que?...- decía el demonio mientras observaba su cuerpo destruido- tienes mucha suerte kagome- y dicho esto se marcho en un remolino de energía maligna.


	3. La razon de una batalla

III capitulo:  
La razón de una batalla

Sango, miroku, shippo y kirara se encontraban en el 'campamento' esperando la llegada de inuyasha y kagome para emprender de nuevo su viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, cuando vieron a inuyasha, aparecer de entre los árboles, muy molesto y con restos de hojas en su cabello.  
¿Pero que te paso inuyasha? – Dijo shippo sin poder contener una gran y sonora carcajada, a lo que inuyasha respondió con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del pequeño zorrito que comenzó a llorar ¡¡ se lo diré a kagome!!  
Inuyasha tu aspecto es realmente deplorable – comento el joven monje sonriendo.  
Es cierto su excelencia- comento sango riendo, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía inuyasha tomo una expresión seria.  
¡¡kagome es una tonta!! –Dijo inconcientemente en voz alta.  
¡pues también eres un tonto inuyasha!  
Kagome acababa de aparecer por el mismo lugar que inuyasha, pero ante la mirada atónita de todos, no venia sola sino con cuatro jóvenes.  
chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a miroku, sango, shippo e inuyasha – ellos son unos amigos de mi época, el es yuske- dijo señalando al joven que estaba mas cercano a ella quien los saludo con una muy leve inclinación- el es kuguabara- señalando al siguiente joven, que a diferencia de yuske los saludo con mucha energía- el es kurama – señálalo al pelirrojo, quien los saludo con una leve sonrisa y una inclinación- y el es hiei- señalando a ultimo joven, quien no se molesto en saludar.  
¿y que haces con ellos kagome? ¿y por que tienes el aroma de…? – pregunto inuyasha.  
me acaban de salvar de naraku… - dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos  
¡¡ ¿Qué? !! – dijeron todos.  
Verán es que… - kagome les contó todo lo sucedido, al finalizar su relato todos la miraban sorprendidos, pero es especialmente veían a yuske, no podían creer que un humano lo pudiera causar ese daño a naraku.  
kagome, perdóname por no ayudarte, yo no pude detectar el aroma de naraku- dijo el hanyou bajando la mirada y apretando su manos hasta convertirlas en puños.  
no te preocupes inuyasha, naraku dijo que no podrías darte cuenta que el estaba hay por su campo de energía, además yuske me ayudo- le dirigió una mirada muy tierna al joven que le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Inuyasha iba a abrir la boca para reclamar al la joven por la mirada dirigida a yuske cuando el monje miroku lo interrumpió.  
¿y dígame joven yuske como llego hasta aquí? Tengo entendido que los únicos que pueden viajar por el tiempo son inuyasha y la señorita kagome – pregunto el monje.  
sabes yuske yo también me estaba preguntando eso – dijo kagome mirando a yuske- además tu me dijiste que estabas en el mundo espiritual y volverías en tres años y solo han pasado dos.  
mis amigos y yo tenemos ciertos poderes lo que nos preemitió cruzar sin ningún problema el pozo- les explico yuske- y bueno kagome es que conseguí a mi padre antes de lo esperado y entre a un concurso para convertirme en el rey del mundo del mal pero no pude ganar y regrese o mejor dicho regresamos- dijo sonriendo a sus amigos- y luego fui a buscarte a tu casa y tu madre me contó todo, que venias a la era segoku para ayudar a encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, también dijo que no había problema en contarme ya que yo si le creería y me mostró el pozo, y cruzamos pude detectar tu aura al lado de otra pero esta era maligna, así que nos apresuramos y te encontré en manos de ese tal naraku… lo demás ya lo sabes.  
Todos estaban sorprendidos no podían creer que cuatro humanos cruzaran a su época y ¡adema afrentarse con naraku!

y como es que cuatro humanos pudieron hacerle frente a naraku- dijo un desconfiado inuyasha.  
Esta vez fue kurama quien respondió.  
-creo que te equivocas el único humano de nosotros es kuguabara.  
pero eso es imposible su aroma no es de demonios- dijo el incrédulo hanyou.  
eso es por que en estos momentos estamos en nuestra forma humana. Y podemos controlar nuestra energía para no ser detectados por nadie. Aunque ese alguien tenga un olfato muy bueno – dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.  
Así trascurrió el día, haciéndose preguntas unos a los otros. Todos parecían muy interesados en conocerse, menos hiei quien se limito a recostarse del tronco de un árbol y mirarlos a todos pero sin decir palabra alguna. Yuske estaba muy molesto por lo que naraku le quería hacer a kagome así que el y sus amigos decidieron unirse a la busca de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon para encontrar a naraku y acabar con el.  
Debido a que volvía a ser de noche decidieron volver quedarse acampando en ese lugar así que todos se fueron a dormir, pero ahora eran más los que permanecían despiertos, dos los cuales observaban a kagome.  
Inuyasha y Yuske observaban dormir a la joven con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras que kurama y permanecían despiertos vigilando ya que nunca les había gustado estar desprotegidos.  
'' Que hermosa estas kagome'' ''te extrañe tanto mientras no estuve '' pensaba yuske. Cuando se dio cuenta que inuyasha también la observaba.  
¿por que ves tanto a kagome? – dijo en un susurro dirigido a inuyasha.  
¿Qué…? Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió también en un susurro.  
¡Si lo es! – dijo el joven olvidándose de bajar la voz, y levantándose hasta que dar totalmente de pie.  
¡Y POR QUE!- dijo inuyasha levantándose también, y con una en mano en colmillo de acero.  
Oigan chicos no creo deban alzar tanto la voz despertaran a kagome – intervino un sonriente kurama.  
Los dos chicos observaron a kagome, y se dispusieron a sentarse sin no antes dirigirse miradas llenas de rabia.  
Toda la noche los jóvenes estuvieron dirigiéndose miradas no muy amistosas.  
A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar (pescado asado, los cuales fueron atrapados por inuyasha, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a yuske), decidieron emprender su viaje.  
Se dirigían a una pequeña aldea donde, según los rumores, todas las noches en la casa del señor de esa aldea aparecía un monstruo que se llevaba a las doncellas sin que los guardias pudieran hacer nada. El viaje transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, a menos que se contaran las discusiones entre yuske e inuyasha.  
Al atardecer ya habían llegado a la aldea.  
Iban caminando entre los aldeanos, que les dedicaban miradas desconfiadas, (como no, si eran un grupo muy extraño, tres yokais shippo, kurama y hiei, dos hanyous, inuyasha y yuske, un monje algo extraño, miroku, una exterminadora y su mascota, sango y kirara, una sacerdotisa con ropas muy extrañas, kagome, y un humano con el cabello ¡¡anaranjado!! )  
Creo que deberíamos preguntarles a esas aldeanas donde esta el castillo del señor de estas tierras – dijo miroku al ver un grupo de risueñas jovencitas.  
Tienes razón monje- al mismo tiempo que el y miroku se dirigían al grupo de jovencitas  
¡no puede ser son igual de mujeriegos! - dijo sango.  
Miroku y kuguabara ya tenían agarradas de las manos a dos jovencitas cuando, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, todas las jóvenes incluidas las que estaban con miroku y kuguabara, se dirigieron a kurama.  
Hay joven usted es muy guapo- le decía una de las aldeanas a kurama.  
Es cierto también parece que podría ser un buen padre- decía otra  
¡Es verdad! - decían las demás- muy sonrojadas.  
¡¡Qué?! – decían miroku y kuguabara mirando con envidia.  
Lo siento señoritas pero en este momento el ser padre no ocupa mis pensamientos- dijo kurama dirigiéndoles una hermosa sonrisa a las jóvenes, cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran al punto de que sus caras parecían tomates maduros.  
Pero espero que me puedan ayudar a saber donde se encuentra el hogar del señor de estas tierras – les dijo amablemente.  
Ho claro joven, es por ese lugar – dijo una jovencita señalando un camino.  
Gracias – le dijo el pelirrojo y se dispuso a marcharse con sus amigos, pero una joven lo interrumpió.  
¿Joven me podría decir su nombre? – pregunto tímidamente la sonrojada joven  
Me llamo Kurama- dijo sonriendo.  
Y dicho esto se marcharon al castillo por el camino indicado por las jovencitas.  
¡Kurama!.. - suspiraron todas viéndolo alejarse.  
Iban caminando cuando kuguabara y miroku, algo molestos, acribillaron a preguntas a kurama.  
¿Oye como haces para, que las jóvenes te prefieran a ti? - decía kuguabara.  
¿Y que ellas sean las que le pidan a usted que tenga hijos con ellas?- pregunto miroku.  
De seguro tienes algún truco ¿verdad kurama? – preguntaba nuevamente kuguabara.  
Y los mas importante… decía miroku.  
Como las puede rechazar!! – decían miroku y kuguabara al mismo tiempo.  
La verdad es que kurama nunca ha sido un mujeriego como ustedes dos - decía una sonriente kagome mirando a miroku y a kuguabara – siempre ha sido muy respetuoso y no creo que se deje llevar por la primera joven que ve.  
Aunque ellas lo persigan, por ser tan guapo- decía sango sonrojándose.  
Gracias chicas – decía un agradecido kurama.  
Pero aun así.. – iba a preguntar kuguabara, cuando fueron rodeados por una enorme cantidad de energía maligna. Y frente a ellos aparecían naraku, kagura y hakudoshi montado en hentei junto con unos cien monstruos más.  
Pero si aquí esta el joven que salvo a la señorita kagome… - decía naraku con una mirada maligna- que lastima que esta vez no pueda hacerlo.  
¡¡QUE?! – decía yuske.  
¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A KAGOME!! ¡¡MALDITO!!  
Sin previo aviso kagura les lazo un ataque, a miroku y a sango, mientras hakudoshi atacaba a kurama y hiei, Inuyasha y Yuske atacaban a Naraku y Kuguabara, kagome y shippo peleaban con los demás monstruos.  
La pelea estaba muy reñida sango montaba en kirara junto a miroku atacando a kagura, los tres estaban heridos, kurama y hiei habían destrozado casi por completo el cuerpo de hakudoshi sin recibir ningún rasguño, algo que tenia muy sorprendido a hakudoshi además de que hubieran podido romper sin ningún problema su campo de energía. Kuguabara y shippo habían conseguido acabar con casi todos los monstruos, kagome acabo con los restantes con una flecha sagrada. Inuyasha atacaba con colmillo de acero a naraku sin lograr romper su campo de energía, hasta que yuske lanzo su reigan y pudo atravesar el campo de energía de naraku pero para su sorpresa había desaparecido.  
HAAAAAAA- el grito de kagome lo hizo girarse para verla brazos de naraku, ¡¡ había sido una trampa para atraparla!! .  
Por fin te tengo- decía naraku viendo a kagome, la cual se había desmayado por obra de naraku.  
¡!NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA¡¡ - decía yuske apuntando a naraku.-  
¡¡QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A KAGOME!! – decía inuyasha dispuesto a destruir a naraku.  
¿Por qué debería hacerlo, sino quiero? – decía naraku acercando su cara a la de kagome su boca estaba muy cerda de la de ella- además ella fue la razón de esta batalla.

Y dicho esto el y sus extensiones se fueron llevándose a kagome.

continuara...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

gracias por el apoyo yela


	4. Unos sentimientos extraños

**_aviso: tambien estoy publicando esta historia en otro foro asi que no es plagio..._**

**_aqui esta el siguiente capitulo_**

IV capitulo  
Unos sentimientos extraños

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, al parecer estaba acostada en una cama, miro a su alrededor, las paredes eran de un color azul celeste, había un gran armario de madera que abarcaba una pared entera de la pequeña habitación, una peinadora también de madera, con un espejo con algunos detalles en azul, también había un gran ventanal, que según se imaginaba debía ofrecer una gran vista, ella no lo sabia por que al estar acostada no podía ver muy bien hacia fuera del ventanal.  
Intento levantarse pero no pudo, le dolia todo el cuerpo.  
Veo que ya despertaste dijo una voz – era naraku que acababa de entrar a la habitación.  
¡¡QUE!!... ¿pero que… en donde estoy? ¿Para que me quieres?  
¿Son muchas preguntas no crees? – dijo naraku con una sonrisa – estas en mi palacio, y te necesito para que encuentres el fragmento de la perla de shikon, y tal ves para una que otra cosa mas – dijo riendo estruendosamente.  
¿Una que otras cosa más…? – dijo kagome con cara de susto.  
Si… - naraku se acerco a ella, se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acaricio el rostro, a lo que kagome trato de alejarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya uqe estaba muy adolorida- tengo que aceptar que eres muy hermosa, y si inuyasha no se percata de eso yo si lo hago- naraku acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso apasionadamente, kagome abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¡naraku su pero enemigo, el que en tantas ocasiones la había tratado de matar, la estaba besando!.  
Inuyasha y yuske estaban hechos una furia no podían creer que narakuse llevara a kagome y se culpaban mutuamente, cuando un remolino interrumpió su discusión.  
OYE BESTIA QUE LE PASO A MI MUJER!! – pregunto koga muy enojado.  
LOBO SARNOSO!! Eso no te importa!!  
CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA KAGOME ES MI MUJER!  
Tu mujer – dijo incrédulo yuske pero nadie escucho su murmullo-  
Puedo detectar su aroma mezclado con el de naraku- dijo koga oliendo el aire – SABES QUE LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE PERMITO QUE MI MUJER ESTE CONTIGO, ES POR QUE TENGO QUE OCUPÀRME DE NARAKU!  
Escucha bien pulgoso si ese maldito le hace algo a mi mujer… ¡te las veras conmigo! – y dicho eso se fue de la misma manera que llego.  
Naraku se había posesionado de la boca de kagome, empezó solo rozando sus labios a los de ella, después le daba pequeños mordiscos, y estaba tratando de introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, pero kagome no se lo permitía.  
No deberías resistirte… - le susurro, en el oído, esto hizo que le dieran escalofríos a la chica.  
-Que pretendes naraku.  
-¿Qué pretendo? Pues todavía no lo se con claridad – dijo el sentándose a su lado, y acariciándole el rostro. Desde el día que intente atacarte y te vi tan cerca de mi pues…  
Naraku se quedo muy pensativo, tenía la mirada perdida y acariciaba el rostro de la chica. Mientras que kagome trataba de evitar el contacto de la mano de el con el rostro de ella, pero le fue inútil.  
Sin previo aviso naraku poso su mirada en ella y la beso nuevamente, esta vez con mucha mas pasión, luego se acostó arriba de ella dejándola aun mas inmóvil, de nuevo trato de introducir su lengua en la boca de ella pero, ella estaba negada.  
Abre… la… boca… - decía cada palabra después de darle un beso No!!  
Podría… hacerle… mucho… daño… a tus… amigos- naraku lucia muy amenazante.  
''no puede ser, ¿que pretende?. Tendré que hacer lo que quiere, no quiero pero…'' kagome abrió muy lentamente la boca, naraku introdujo la lengua en su boca, con su lengua rozaba la de ella, exploraba cada rincón de su boca como si estuviera saboreando el manjar mas delicioso de su vida parecía disfrutar mucho. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella con suma delicadeza como si temiera dañarla.  
Kagome hacia todo lo posible por soltarse pero le era muy difícil por que además de sus amarres estaba el peso de el. No podía creer que naraku se comportara así además estaba preocupada ya que con cada rocé de las manos de el con su cuerpo le producía una corriente por la espalada. Naraku no parecía dispuesto a separarse de ella.  
''¿pero que me pasa? Ni siquiera cuando era humano me sentía de esta manera, no puedo evitar este deseo. Pero un fuerte golpe en la cara saco a naraku de sus pensamientos.  
Sesshomaru!! – sesshomaru con solo un movimiento había liberado a kagome, y la tenia en sus brazos.  
Naraku estaba tan concentrado con kagome que no se percato cuando sesshomaru entro a su campo de energía y llego hasta el cuarto en donde la mantenía prisionera. Naraku intento atacar a sesshomaru pero fue muy tarde ya que sesshomaru ya lo había atacado y además había dado en el blanco.  
Kagome estaba muy aturdida y asustada, sin darse cuenta ya había abandonado el castillo en brazos de sesshomaru. En la posición que se encontraba (la cargaba estilo matrimonial) podía ver perfectamente el rostro de sesshomaru, como la noche que la salvo del monstruo de naraku. Se sonrojo mucho, el yokai era extremadamente guapo, el yokai la miro directamente a los ojos, esto la paralizo no sabia que quería decir sesshomaru, ya que su fría mirada era indescifrable.  
Al llegar a la profundidad de un bosque, Sin decir palabra pero sin romper la conexión visual que mantenía con kagome, sesshomaru coloco a kagome en el suelo, quedando enfrente de ella, a diferencia de los ojos de naraku, los de sesshomaru no la asustaban al contrario era como si la hipnotizaran como si la llamaran a quedar viéndolos, a querer estar con el dueño de esos ojos para siempre.  
Sesshomaru se acerco a su cara, quedando a pocos centímetros, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.  
¿Que me has hecho humana? – dijo el yokai fríamente.  
¿A que te refieres?  
Desde hace algún tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tu olor me seduce, quiero estar a tu lado y no entiendo el porque – le susurro al oído, cosa que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, pero esto no le desagrado.  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando el la abrazo muy fuertemente y luego se unieron en un lento, dulce y muy suave beso La chica nunca llego a pensar que esto pudiera ocurrirle, ni se imaginaba que ese yokai fuera tan tierno, que la besara de esa forma que no le permitía pensar en nada mas que en el. Luego de algunos segundos que les parecieron años se separaron. El la seguía abrazando fuertemente.  
Kagome… eres mía – le susurro al oído y luego se acerco al inicio de su cuello, ella sabía lo que haría: la marcaría como su mujer. Pero en ese instante llego naraku y lo ataco, sesshomaru pudo esquivar el ataque con kagome en brazos. Luego la dejo en el suelo y desenvaino a tokijin.  
Señor sesshomaru no debió llevarse a kagome – dijo naraku con su característico cinismo.  
… – fue toda la respuesta de sesshomaru.  
Naraku y sesshomaru peleaban fieramente, aunque sesshomaru llevaba ventaja, kagome quedo totalmente atónita cuando vio aparecer también a inuyasha y a yuske acompañados de sus amigos, sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, todo había pasado tan rápido.  
¿Kagome estas bien? – pregunto sango muy preocupada. Kagome no respondió se sentía mareada.  
¿Señorita kagome se siente bien? – pregunto el monje miroku. Kagome tampoco le respondió al monje sentía que se desmayaba, lo último que vio fueron los ojos de sesshomaru clavados en los suyos.  
La pelea era muy fiera, sesshomaru, inuyasha y yuske no le daban oportunidad a naraku de atacar o de escaparse. Sesshomaru con un ataque aparto a inuyasha y a yuske, quedando solo el como contrincante de naraku.  
Señor sesshomaru usted siempre tan solitario… - dijo naraku con una mirada maligna. Y lo ataco pero sesshomaru era muy rápido. Así estuvieron luchando aproximadamente por 15 minutos el los cuales sesshomaru no permitía a nadie acercarse. Naraku al ver que no podía ganar decidió escaparse.  
¡¡COBARDE!! – grito inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar no encontraba razón para permanecer hay aunque tenia unas incontrolables ganas de acercarse a kagome ''¿estará bien? quien lo diría yo preocupado por una humana '' pensaba mientras dirigía una ultima mirada a kagome antes de marcharse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

gracias por los comentarios... ¿porque quieres saber si soy chica o chico? pero buena para despejar tus dudas soy chica ) ... gracias por el comentario y espero que les gustara el capi...


	5. Chapter 5

**V**  
**La visita a un príncipe**

**Kagome abrió los ojos al parecer estaba en la aldea de la anciana kaede, se levanto y salio de la cabaña.**

**Kagome!! – era yuske quien sin perder tiempo la abrazo. - ¿estas bien?**

**Si yuske, perdona por preocuparte**

**Oye tú!! Suéltala!! – dijo inuyasha molesto, quitándole de los brazos a kagome**

**Inuyasha y Yuske comenzaron a discutir, kagome veía la escena entre divertida y molesta. A lo lejos pudo ver por un momento a sesshomaru observándola pero al instante ya no estaba, ''debe ser porque todavía estoy mareada, sesshomaru no puede estar aquí''.**

**¿Como llegue hasta aquí? – pregunto sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde había desaparecido sesshomaru.**

**Después de que te desmayaras seguimos peleando contra naraku, y sesshomaru logro que se fuera y te trajimos a la aldea, pero hay cosas que no entiendo…. – dijo yuske**

**¿Qué cosas?- pregunto kagome**  
**En primer lugar ¿porque te secuestro naraku?, también que hacia el hermano de esta bestia peleando con el – dijo señalando a inuyasha el cual le gruño- y además si el tal sesshomaru es tan despiadado como me contaron tus amigos ¿porque al pelear parecía querer ayudarte?. Kagome creía saber la respuesta a varias de sus preguntas pero prefirió no decirlo.**

**Yo tampoco entiendo yuske – dijo con la cara mas natural que pudo.**

**Ya era de noche y todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana kaede. Kagome estaba muy callada y pensativa cosa que les pareció extraño a sus amigos ya que ella siempre estaba alegre y dispuesta a hablar.**

**''Como naraku se atrevió a besarme, de solo recordarlo me da asco, además ¿a que se refería con que no sabia que pretendía al secuestrarme?'' al pensar esto suspiro muy fuerte por lo que todos la observaron pero ella no se percato de eso '' Y además no me pedo quitar el beso de sesshomaru de la mente'' – NO ENTIENDO POR QUE LO HIZO!! – grito sin darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que se levanto. Todos la observaba ron de nuevo, al darse cuenta se sonrojo mucho y volvió a sentarse.**

**No entiendes lo que hizo… ¿Quién? Kagome – pregunto el pequeño shippo**

**Ahhh... Ehhh... no me hagas caso shippo - dijo kagome sonrojada, se dio cuenta que kurama la estaba mirando, ella sabia que kurama era muy inteligente y lo mas seguro eras ya tendría varias teorías de lo que pudo pasar y que serian además muy acertadas.**

**Kagome… ¿naraku te hizo algún comentario, o te dijo para que le era útil tu presencia? – pregunto kurama serenamente, captando la atención de todos.**

**Bueno… dijo que me necesitaba para encontrar el último fragmento de la perla.**

**Ya veo...**

**Si, es que después llego sesshomaru y comenzaron a luchar- dijo kagome tratando de parecer lo mas sincera posible ''no me gusta mentir pero no se que pensarían si les digo que naraku me beso ''**

**Pero estuviste mucho tiempo en su poder… - dijo kurama aun mucho mas sereno que antes**

**Si, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuve inconciente**

**Entiendo… - dijo con una muy leve sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.**

**¿Que entiendes kurama? – pregunto kuguabara**

**Son solo algunas teorías… - dijo kurama mirando a kagome la cual palideció muy rápidamente, lo que le provoco una sonrisa- que no me parece conveniente decirles en este momento – agrego devolviéndole un poco de color a kagome.**

**''¡LO SABIA! Kurama ya lo sabe, claro el es muy inteligente pero ¿por que no se lo dijo a los demás? No lo entiendo''. Kagome no le quitaba la mirada de encima a kurama.**

**Kagome, ¿podemos hablar a solas? – dijo kurama.**

**¿Qué tienes que hablar con kagome a solas? – dijo Inuyasha molesto**

**¡Abajo! – Dijo sin mirar a Inuyasha todavía estaba un poco molesta por verlo con kikyo - Si… - dijo observando a kurama. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña. Por insistencias de kurama se internaron en el bosque, ya que no quería que nadie los escuchara. Habían llegado a un claro frente a un rió, kurama se sentó en la orilla y espero a que kagome hiciera lo mismo.**

**Sesshomaru, casi logra marcarte ¿cierto? – pregunto kurama tan serenamente que cualquiera pensaría que le estaba preguntando la cosa mas normal del mundo.**

**Si... – dijo kagome en un susurro**

**Entiendo…**

**¿Qué entiendes?**

**Al un yokai estar tan cerca de marcarte, y mas uno con tal poder, consumió gran cantidad de tu energía, lo que provoco que te debilitaras, y por lo tanto te desmayaras en plena batalla.**

**Así que por eso me desmaye**

**Pero lo que no logro entender todavía es ¿Por qué pretende hacerte su mujer? **

**¿Pretende…? **

**Si, ya que no creo que haya desistido en su intento. Tengo entendido que sesshomaru tiene un carácter extremadamente frió, nunca demuestra sus sentimientos y que odia a los humanos – dijo mirando el cielo – entonces ¿Por qué quiere hacer su mujer a una humana? A menos que…**

**¿Amenos que… que?**

**Que se haya enamorado de ti**

**No lo creo**

**Entonces lo mas posible es que este tramando algo, pero eso no muy probable ya que el es lo suficientemente poderoso para llevar a cabo sus planes solo**

**"es cierto el es muy fuerte y no nenecita de mi, entonces será posible que el…"**

**Estuvieron un largo rato hablando, kurama le hacia preguntas a kagome y ella respondia con un si o un no. **

**Es mejor que regresemos, tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y no quiero que inuyasha y yuske piensen otra cosa – dijo riendo**

**Al llegar vieron a inuyasha, sentado en un extremo de la cabaña, a yuske en el otro dirigiéndose miradas de odio Y a los demás en el medio de los dos muy incómodos...**

**Ya volvimos.. – dijo kagome tratando romper el silencio que reinaba en el lugar**

**Que bueno kagome, - dijo sango – es mejor que nos irnos a dormir ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir en busca de los fragmentos de la perla…**

**Es cierto, - dijo kuguabara – si quieres yo puedo acompañarte sango - El comentario fue recibido por una cachetada de sango y una mirada asesina de miroku**

**Kagome, pienso que lo mas conveniente es que pases la noche en tu época… tienes mucho en que pensar…**

**Es cierto… - dijo kagome**

**¿Y que tiene que pensar que no lo puede hacer aquí? –pregunto inuyasha**

**Nada inuyasha… - dijo kagome**

**Creo que si es mejor que regrese a mi época – dijo kagome siguiendo la sugerencia de kurama, pero al ver la cara de shippo sonrió y agrego - no te preocupes shippo regresare mañana. Dicho eso, se despidió de todos (aunque a inuyasha lo ultimo que le dijo fue abajo), tomo su bolso y se fue en dirección al pozo al llegar dio una ultima mirada a la época antigua y salto.**

**¡Ya regrese!**  
**¡¡Regresaste hermana!! – Dijo sota muy contento**

**Hola kagome!!- dijo su abuelo saliendo de la cocina junto a la madre de kagome**

**Hola hija – dijo su madre- ¿quieres comer algo o prefieres ir a dormir?**

**Creo que iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches- dijo empezando a subir las escaleras**

**No había subido más que unos pocos escalones cuando su abuelo la llamo**

**¡¡Kagome!! Si te llaman de tu escuela, diles que ya has dejado de tener alucinaciones y que ya también te ha dejado de salir pelo en todo el cuerpo**

**¡¡QUE!! Hay abuelo ¿en que enfermedad pensaste ahora?**

**Es una muy extraña que leí en un libro que compre, es que se me estaban acabando las ideas, aun que lo del pelo si lo pensé yo – dijo muy orgulloso al mismo tiempo que se iba a la cocina dejando a kagome en la escalera sin habla.**

**"porque el abuelo no puede pensar en enfermedades normales" pensaba mientras se acercaba a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió ya que había alguien mas en su habitación.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**sorry por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada... espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por los comentarios :)**


	6. la visita a un principe II parte

VI

**VI**

**La visita a un príncipe (II parte)**

¡¡Botan dijo kagome alarmada!!

¡Hola! !- dijo botan sonriendo

Me has asustado, mi madre no me dijo que estabas aquí

Disculpa, no fue mi intención – dijo botan apenada- y tu madre no te dijo nada porque no sabe que estoy aquí

Entiendo – dijo kagome sentándose en la cama - ¿a que se debe tu visita?

Vine a darte un mensaje del señor koenma

¿Un mensaje de koenma?

Si, el señor koenma quiere hablar contigo y quiere que vayas a su palacio mañana

¿Mañana? ¿Pero que es lo me quiere decir?

No lo se, solo me dijo que te dijera eso

Esta bien dile que mañana estaré hay

Muy bien- dijo sonriendo -entonces mañana vendré a buscarte. Dicho eso salio por la ventana, monto en su escoba y se dispuso a marcharse

¡¡Espera botan!! No me has dicho a que hora vendrás por mí…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde botan ya había desaparecido

"que será lo que quiere koenma" pensaba mientras se acostaba, "ya pensare en eso mañana" se dijo así misma antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente kagome despertó muy temprano se dio un baño y bajo a desayunar

¡Buenos días!- dijo sentándose en la mesa en la ya todos estaban comiendo

Buenos días- dijo su madre- ¿ya regresas a la época antigua?

No, antes tengo algunas cosas que hacer, quizás regrese en la noche

Después de comer kagome subió a su cuarto a esperar a botan, se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos  
¡¡Kagome!!- kagome se levanto sobresaltada y vio a botan saludándola desde la ventana- ya es hora de irnos

¿Pero como iremos?

En mi escoba, por supuesto- dijo botan como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo

¿Que? Estas segura que no es peligroso- dijo kagome con cara de susto mirando la escoba de botan

¡Pero que cosas dices, por supuesto que no!

Kagome salio por la ventana y como pudo se subió a la escoba de botan.

El viaje trascurrió sin ningún inconveniente, aunque kagome estuvo casi todo el recorrido con los ojos cerrados, ya que no gustaba mucho la manera como botan dirigía la escoba.

Al llegar vieron un enorme palacio con decenas de intimidantes demonios custodiándolo, al llegar a la entrada vieron a dos monstruos que cuidaban la puerta del palacio, a kagome no le simpatizaron mucho, sin embrago botan les dirigió una sonrisa, les dijo unas palabras y les permitieron entrar al enorme palacio. Subieron algunos pisos hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de koenma.

Bueno, nos vemos luego – dijo botan sonriendo

Hasta luego – dijo kagome. Se quedo observando la puerta por unos segundos y toco

Pase- dijo una voz infantil desde dentro, kagome entro y vio al pequeño príncipe sentado en su escritorio

¡Kagome! – dijo koenma sonriendo- me alegra mucho que vinieras, toma asiento – agrego al ver que kagome seguía parada en la puerta, kagome se dirigió a la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y tomo asiento

-Me imagino que estarás muy intrigada por mi llamado ¿cierto?

-La verdad, si

-Veras, un ex detective espiritual, que se creía que estaba muerto a regresado y esta matando a tantos humanos como le es posible, mande a varios de mis hombres para acabar con el- koenma bajo un poco la mirada – pero los asesino a todos y logro hacerlo sin un rasguño

-Koenma siento mucho lo de tus hombres, pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo

-Es que ese detective del que te hablo, como ya te dije se creía que estaba muerto, y el que lo asesino fue yuske y lo mas probable es que vaya detrás de el para tomar venganza o en su defecto, tras de ti, por eso esta asesinando humanos para llamar la atención de yuske

Kagome se quedo muy sorprendida

¿Y porque iría Tras de mi?

El sabe que eres muy importante para yuske y tal vez quiere utilizarte para hacerle daño, pero será un enemigo muy difícil de vencer ya que, además de ser increíblemente fuerte, tiene seis compañeros de los cuales lo único que se sabe es que son también muy fuertes y lo que me atormenta es que cada vez asesinan a mas personas y yo no puedo hacer nada

No te preocupes koenma, iré a avisarle a yuske y nos encaremos de ese desalmado.

Gracias kagome, pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado

No te preocupes - le dijo kagome saliendo de la oficina, bajo hasta la salida del palacio, ya afuera se dirigió al pozo lo mas rápido que pudo (no sin antes dirigirle una mirada desconfiada a loa demonios de la entrada) "tengo que avisarle a yuske, no puedo permitir que ese hombre le haga daño" pensaba mientras caminaba lo mas aprisa que podía "no quiero ni pensar que por algún motivo yuske vuelva a esta época y ese hombre..."

Estaba muy cerca de su casa, se apresuro un poco mas estaba apunto de subir las escaleras cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba la espalda y salía por su estomago, bajo la mirada y pudo ver la blanca camisa de su uniforme teñirse de sangre… ¡su sangre! Y sin previo aviso todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno espero que les hay gustado el capitulo….

**Gracias por los Reviews y el apoyo : yela01, cieloselene, princesskagome92 **


	7. aviso

Siento de verdad el retraso pero lo mas pronto posible pondre el prox capitulo _)


	8. ¿Kagome?

VII

¿Kagome?

Ya es de noche- decía inuyasha molesto- la tonta de kagome dijo que vendría hoy

Es cierto – dijo sango

Lo mas seguro es que quiera descansar de ti bestia- dijo yuske con una mirada de suficiencia

¡¡Ya veras!! – dijo inuyasha levantándose

Cállense – dijo hiei fríamente, todos lo observaron ya que nunca participaba en las conversaciones. Inuyasha y yuske dejaron de discutir – ¿en que piensas? – dijo hiei dirigiendo la mirada a kurama, el cual se había mantenido toda la conversación con la mirada perdida.

Kurama le mostró una especie de collar el cual emitía una tenue luz azul

¿Eso quiere decir que ella…? – dijo hiei mirando sorprendido a kurama el cual asintió - ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

Desde el primer momento…- dijo kurama sonriendo

¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?

No lo se – dijo kurama bajando la mirada

¿¡Oigan ustedes de que hablan!? – dijo inuyasha intrigado

No, es solo un descubrimiento que hice- dijo kurama sonriendo

¿y que tiene que ver eso con la tardanza de kagome?

Nada en lo absoluto

¿Entonces…?

Entonces, es mejor que la busquemos – dijo hiei dando por finalizada la conversación.

Inuyasha, Yuske, Hiei y Kurama fueron a la época de Kagome; mientras que Kuguabara, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se quedaron en la época antigua a esperarlos.

Ya fuera del pozo Kurama y Hiei se fueron después de decir que irían a ver a koenma.

Inuyasha y Yuske entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina don de estaba la madre de kagome

¡¡¡ chicos!!! Dijo ella cuando los vio

señora – dijeron yuske e inuyasha

¿Y a que han venido?

Venimos a buscar a kagome- dijo inuyasha

Pero tendrán que esperar ya que ella salio muy temprano y todavía no ha vuelto

¿Que? – dijo yuske – ¿y no dijo para donde iba o a que hora regresaba?

Me temo que no – dijo la madre de kagome- solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y en realidad ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando salio

¿Quieren algo de comer mientras esperan? – dijo la madre de kagome

No… iremos a buscarla- dijo inuyasha

Están seguros que no quieren quedarse a esperar

Si – dijo yuske dirigiéndose a la puerta- adiós

Inuyasha ya estaba afuera, y según lo que le parecía a yuske, estaba olfateando el aire

¿Que haces bestia? – pregunto yuske en tono de burla

Ese olor… - dijo inuyasha pasando por alto el insulto de yuske- ¡¡¡ Es la sangre de kagome!!!

¡¡¡Que!!!

Inuyasha comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente hasta donde se podía ver un pequeño charco de sangre

Esa sangre es de… - dijo yuske observando a inuyasha

Si…

¡¡Donde esta kagome!!

No lo se, no puedo percibir su aroma es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- dijo inuyasha bajando la mirada

Yuske!! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al darse la vuelta vieron a kurama con la cara extrañamente desencajada – fue Senzui el se llevo a kagome

¡¡Eso no puede ser!!! – Dijo yuske casi gritando-¡¡¡ yo lo mate!!!

Koenma nos dijo que había resucitado, y que lo más probable es que use a kagome para llegar a ti –dijo hiei quien acababa de llegar

No se quien sea ese maladito – dijo inuyasha – pero si se atrevió a hacerle daño a kagome…

¿Me mataras? – Dijo un hombre a su espalda el cual comenzaba a reírse- quisiera verlo

¿Y tú quien eres? – dijo inuyasha

¡¡ Senzui!! – dijo yuske intentando atacar al hombre, pero senzui fue mas rápido y esquivo el golpe

Así que tú eres senzui – dijo inuyasha desenfundando a colmillo de acero

Tu debes ser inuyasha… - dijo senzui sonriendo

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kagome me lo dijo – dijo acentuando aun mas su sonrisa – parece que te tiene un gran cariño al igual que a yuske

¡Que le hiciste! – dijo kurama saliéndose de sus casillas al tiempo que convertía una rosa que acababa de aparecer en su mano. En un látigo, yuske estaba muy sorprendido nunca había visto a kurama perder los estribos de esa manera.

Nada – dijo sonriendo -¿verdad kagome?

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, apareció kagome con cara de confundida

¿Qué le pasa?… ¿senzui? – dijo yuske dirigiendo la mirada al hombre el cual se sorprendió al ver que había desaparecido

LO prometido es deuda aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… espero les guste 


	9. El impostor

Capitulo

VIII

Todos miraban a kagome muy confundidos, la actitud de senzui era muy extraña ¿Por qué no le había echo daño a kagome?

Kagome ¿estas bien? – dijo yuske acercándose a ella y abrazándola

Si, no te preocupes yuske

Kagome, ¿estas herida?- pregunto inuyasha

No… no lo estoy – dijo kagome rompiendo el abrazo de yuske y mirando a inuyasha,

Es mejor ir a tu casa kagome- dijo hiei mirándola directamente a los ojos (cosa que la ponía muy incomoda)

Al llegar a la habitación de kagome, se sentaron y se dispusieron a interrogar a kagome ya que les parecía muy extraño todo lo que había pasado.

Kagome – dijo kurama captando la atención de la chica - cuéntanos que fue lo que paso

Bueno… en realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien – dijo kagome bajando la mirada – solo recuerdo que fui a ver a koenma y el me dijo que senzui había vuelto y que lo mas seguro era que buscaba vengarse de yuske, así que vine lo mas pronto posible con la intención de advertir a yuske, al llegar aquí subí las escaleras… es todo lo que recuerdo

Pero tu sangre estaba en el piso – dijo kurama mirándola fijamente

¿Que?... pero no puede ser… yo no logro recordar lo que pudo haber pasado

Es mejor que regresemos a la época antigua – dijo inuyasha decidido

Aunque sea extraño, pero tienes razón bestia- dijo yuske levantándose

Al bajar las escaleras vieron a sota

¿Ya se van?- pregunto sota

Si, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo inuyasha

Sota ¿Dónde esta tu madre?- dijo yuske- no la hemos visto al llegar y no quisiera irme sin decirle que encontramos a kagome y que esta bien…

No te preocupes – dijo sota sonriendo- yo se lo diré… ¡adiós!

Adiós- dijeron todos (menos hiei quien salio de la casa sin dirigirle ni una mirada a sota)

Caminaron hacia el pozo y saltaron

¡Kagome! – dijo shippo al verlos llegar a la cabaña

¿Porque tardo tanto señorita kagome?- dijo el monje miroku acercándose a ella- la extrañamos mucho – agrego poniendo la mano en donde no debía

¡¡¡Monje pervertido!!! – dijo kagome al mismo tiempo que le daban una fuerte cachetada.

Es mejor ir a dormir -dijo inuyasha apartando a miroku de kagome

Tienes razón- dijeron todos

Casi todos dormían placidamente menos kurama (quien antes de dormir le había dicho a inuyasha que el vigilaría esta noche ya que el parecía muy cansado)

Kagome… - dijo kurama en un susurro observando a la joven – lamento decir que a mi no me engañas… aunque quisiera que no fueran ciertas mis suposiciones – agrego desviando la mirada al collar que tenia en su mano el cual seguía emitiendo ese curioso resplandor azul

A la mañana siguiente después de comer, siguieron su camino en busca de los fragmentos de la perla, todos iban hablando animadamente, por lo que no notaron la aparición de yokai que observaba fijamente a kagome.

¿Qué le hiciste a kagome? – dijo el yokai sobresaltando a todos

¡¡SESSHOMARU!! – dijo inuyasha desenfundando a colmillo de acero

No vengo a pelear contigo hibrido… - dijo sesshomaru fríamente

¿Qué le hiciste a kagome? – repitió sesshomaru esta vez observando a…. kagome

¿De que hablas sesshomaru?- dijo kagome retrocediendo un poco ya que el yokai se estaba acercando a ella

¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a kagome?- dijo acercándose mas a la joven

Te volviste loco sesshomaru… - dijo inuyasha en tono burlón – ella es kagome… además no entiendo tu interés…

Sabia que eras un inútil... pero nunca pensé que tu incompetencia llegara al punto de no reconocer a la mujer que te acompaña

¿Pero que cosas dices...? – Dijo inuyasha comenzando a molestarse- ella es kagome

No lo es… - pero esta vez fue kurama quien hablo

¿Que quieres decir? – dijo yuske

Ayer apenas la vi…- dijo kurama- Me di cuenta que no era ella, había tres pistas muy claras… 1: su aroma tiene casi imperceptible cambio

Pero eso es imposible- dijo inuyasha – yo no noto ninguna diferencia en el aroma de kagome...

Como dije antes es casi imperceptible – dijo kurama – además solo yo pedo notar ese cambio por ciertas razone… que no vienen al caso – agrego al ver que inuyasha abría la boca para discutir…

2: estoy totalmente seguro que la sangre que vimos era de kagome – continuo kurama – y al verla ella no tenia ninguna herida

Y la tercera es algo que no pedo revelar al menos no todavía…

¡¡¡Bravo!!! – dijo la supuesta kagome sonriendo a la vez que aplaudía la verdad me preguntaba cuando lo iban a descubrir. Y dicho esto junto sus manos como si fuera a aplaudir nuevamente y se transformo en un joven alto, rubio de piel muy blanca y de ojos grises

Esto dejo a todos sorprendidos al punto de no encontrar palabras para hablar, incluso kurama y sesshomaru que ya sabían que ella no era kagome se quedaron sin habla… el primero que se recupero fue el monje miroku

No puede ser… - dijo miroku cayendo de rodillas al piso dramáticamente. – toque… los… atributos… de… un… hombre

Ante ese comentario todos salieron del trance.

Disculpen mi mala educación – dijo el joven sonriendo y captando la atención de todos – soy Yanaguisawua Nakamura y como vieron puedo transformarme a placer en quien yo quiera… y es muy difícil que me descubran ya que además de su apariencia también poseo los recuerdos y personalidad de la persona en la que me convierto... Aunque con las habilidades de ustedes esperaba que me descubrieran desde el principio… - suspiro- pero el único que se dio cuenta fue kurama… bueno ya me voy y es mejor que busquen a kagome antas de que senzui la mate… tienen que darse prisa – dijo con una sonrisa maligna- en especial tu yuske, no creo que una persona a la cual tu quieres tanto como a kagome dure mucho en manos de senzui – y dicho eso desapareció dejando a todos procurados y asustados por el bienestar de kagome…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que les gustara…

_**BlackspotMaggie: **_**gracias por tus comentarios… si quiero q Kagome y Yuske tengan algo mas adelante pero no se todavía jeje… y si también va haber lemon pero mas adelante ******** … Kurama también se va a involucrar con Kagome pero de otra manera ya vera…. Bueno me gusto mucho tu comentario (sigue leyendo jejeje)**


	10. El juego I

En este capitulo y en el siguiente hay escenas de Yu-yuHakusho pero es necesario para la historia … espero les guste

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EL JUEGO**

No puede ser!!! - grito yuske furioso - como no me di cuenta que no era kagome!!!... kurama! - dijo volteando a ver al joven - ¿porque no dijiste que ese ser no era kagome?

Disculpa- dijo el joven sin bajar la mirada- pero si la descubría al mismo instante de verla, nunca sabríamos que paso con ella, y mucho menos tendríamos ni una pequeña pista

¡¡ Pero podría estar muerta!! - grito inuyasha como si la mención de la palabra "muerta" le hiciera un daño terrible. Intento atacar a kurama pero el joven lo esquivo con una facilidad increíble

Entiende inuyasha, que si la descubría iba a ser peor- dijo kurama tratando de calmar al hanyou

Tú no le tienes el mínimo aprecio a kagome!!! - dijo inuyasha furioso. Al recibir esa afirmación kurama, que estaba en posición de defensa, se paro erguido, llevo una mano a su cuello del cual saco una rosa y la convirtió en látigo.

¡¡NUNCA MAS TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A INSINUAR, QUE NO QUIERO A KAGOME!!! - grito kurama al mismo tiempo que en un rápido movimiento atrapo el cuello de inuyasha con el látigo... - ¡¡ PORQUE YO SOY SU...!! - grito kurama, pero pareció recapacitar antes de completar la frase y soltó el cuello de inuyasha y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea de la anciana kaede, hiei se apresuro a caminar a su lado con la notoria intención de calmarlo.

Nunca había visto a kurama comportarse de esa forma - dijo kuguabara sorprendido- pero lo mejor será que lo sigamos - agrego al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar detrás de kurama y hiei. Todos asintieron y los siguieron también, y se sorprendieron al ver que sesshomaru también se dirigía a la aldea.

Un poco mas adelante hiei y kurama hablaban

Estas conciente que casi descubres tu secreto - dijo hiei seriamente - y de las consecuencias que hubiera traído eso ¿cierto?

Si - dijo kurama esta vez totalmente calmado – pero el hecho de que insinuara que no quiero a kagome, hizo que perdiera la razón por unos segundos… además lo que realmente me preocupa ahora es kagome, no se hasta que punto es capaz de dañarla senzui con la intención de atraer a yuske.

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigieron al pozo.

Sango! Miroku! Quédense en la aldea y Cuiden a shippo- dijo kurama – nosotros iremos a buscar a kagome, no podemos perder mas tiempo.

El monje y la exterminadora asintieron

Sesshomaru tu también quédate ya que no creo que puedas pasar por el pozo – dijo inuyasha tratando de decirlo en el tono menos burlón posible, pero desgraciadamente sonó muchísimo a burla.

Si un hibrido puede pasar… - dijo sesshomaru mirándolo fríamente, y dicho esto se lanzo por el pozo.

No puede ser ya no esta – dijo inuyasha acercándose para mirar dentro del pozo. Todos siguieron a sesshomaru. Ya del otro lado sesshomaru los esperaba con una mirada arrogante.

¿Porque nos esperas? – Pregunto inuyasha – siempre has dicho que no necesitas de nadie.

No se como es senzui – dijo sesshomaru fríamente – ni tampoco se cual es su aroma, así que no puedo rastrearlo hasta que lo identifique. Y cuando eso pase iré a matarlo solo.

Todos miraron a sesshomaru pero no dijeron nada, así que comenzaron su búsqueda, estaban concientes que sesshomaru, por su vestimenta, llamaba mucho la atención pero no se molestaron en decirle nada ya que sabían que rechazaría cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Llevaban aproximadamente veinte minutos caminando cuando una luz apareció ante ellos.

Al desaparecer la luz un hombre quedo visible ante ellos, era de piel blanca, cabello negro como la mismísima noche, ojos azules y tenia una mirada tan arrogante que no tenia mucho que envidiarle a la de naraku.

¿Y tú quien eres? – dijo kuguabara

Mi nombre es Murota Hishinawua – dijo el joven saludándolos con una inclinación –soy otro de los aliados de senzui, y si no me equivoco soy el segundo que conocen, ya que de seguro ya tuvieron el placer de conocer a yanaguisawua

Así que eres otro de esos malditos – dijo yuske

¡¡¿Donde esta kagome?!! – dijo inuyasha

Me temo que yo no soy el indicado para decirles eso – dijo el joven

¿Entonces a que viniste? – dijo yuske

Ha hacerles mas difícil la tarea de encontrar a kagome, por supuesto- dijo el joven sonriendo

Eres un cínico – dijo hiei dispuesto a atacarlo. El joven comenzó a correr y ellos lo siguieron hasta que vieron que el joven entraba en una cueva así que ellos también entraron, al estar todos dentro la cueva se sello por arte de magia.

Esto no será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… a decir verdad es un juego de inteligencia… – se escucho que decía la voz de murota

En ese caso, - dijo kurama mirando a hiei – deja que sea yo el que me enfrente a el. Hiei asintió

Y tiene algunas reglas – dijo murota sonriendo a su nuevo contrincante –

1: Nadie además de kurama podrá intervenir en el "juego"

2: Si a alguno de tus amigos se le ocurre decir la palabra Caliente… robare su alma hasta que logres vencerme… si lo haces, claro

Y 3: Tendremos que mantener una conversación, pero cada cinco minutos tendremos que dejar de usar una de las letras del abecedario, por esto se hará mas difícil seguir hablando. Hasta que al final no podamos usar ninguna letras por lo tanto no podremos hacer ningún sonido, el que haga algún sonido cuando esto pase será el perdedor.

¿No podemos – dijo kuguabara- decir la palabra… caliente..?

Sin previo aviso una luz que emitía un tenue resplandor blanco salio de la boca de kuguabara y fue a parar a la mano de Murota, el cual la tomo y cerrando su mano en un puño la desapareció, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de kuguabara, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, caía al piso

Se los dije – dijo murota sonriendo

Que empiece el juego – dijo kurama dando un paso adelante

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gracias por los comentarios a :**

Sakura-Gaara-15 y a AZUL D CULLEN


	11. Secreto

_**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste… como ya dije en el capitulo anterior el capitulo dicho y este contienen escenas de Yu-Yu Hakusho , pero son necesarias para la historia …**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama dio un paso adelante al igual que murota y empezaron a "entablar" una conversación hablaban de cosas sin importancia como el clima entre otras cosas.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y ya no quedaba ninguna vocal solo una que otra consonante por lo que kurama y murota permanecían callados… 10…15…20… Minutos y todavía ninguno hablaba.

Si esto sigue así nuca rescataremos a kagome – dijo inuyasha muy preocupado

"Es cierto tengo que hacer algo" pensaba kurama

Sin previo aviso kurama desapareció del campo de visión de todos, y de la nada comenzaron a crecer plantas por todos lados: paredes, techo y suelo, hasta que lo cubrieron todo.

Unas cuantas ramas salieron del techo de la cueva, tomaron por los pies a murota y lo elevaron hasta el techo dejándolo de cabeza, el joven quien por la sorpresa abrió los ojos como platos pero no emitió ningún sonido. Paso alrededor de un minuto y no había señal de kurama. Hasta que de la nada apareció delante de murota, el joven se sorprendió mucho pero se tapo la boca para no gritar.

La expresión de kurama era de estar pensando en algo. Y de repente esa expresión fue sustituida por una de pura y…

JA JA JA JA ¡¡ESO ES TRAMPA!!! –gritaba murota retorciéndose ya que kurama le estaba haciendo cosquillas

Gane…– dijo kurama muy complacido

Todos miraban sorprendidos a kurama ya que ninguno se esperaba que venciera a murota de esa forma.

Vamos – dijo kurama al ver que ninguno se movía, todos lo siguieron.

Se adentraron un poco más en la cueva.

Luego de caminar por algún rato pudieron ver una enorme puerta que les bloqueaba el paso. Inuyasha desenfundo su espada y le pidió a los demás que se alejaran.

¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!! – grito inuyasha. Pero la puerta permaneció hay sin el mas leve rasguño.

Inútil… - dijo sesshomaru acercándose a la puerta y tocándola, pero esta le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Sesshomaru se acerco un poco al grupo.

La puerta tiene un hechizo muy antiguo…

Kurama también se acerco a la puerta y la toco, pero esta no le dio ninguna descarga, solo permaneció allí igual de impasible. Rápidamente kurama retiro la mano dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y pudo ver los ojos de sesshomaru fijos en el con un inconfundible brillo de sorpresa, kurama dirigió la mirada a los demás y según lo que vio, para su suerte, nadie mas se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Así que tú… -dijo sesshomaru dando un paso adelante, pero no pudo decir nada más ya que la enorme puerta se abrió.

¿Pero como…? – pregunto inuyasha con curiosidad

Eso no importa- dijo Yuske atravesando la ahora abierta puerta, así todos los demás siguieron su a yuske en su camino al interior de la cueva.

Kurama se acerco a sesshomaru, quien estaba alejado del grupo.

Se que descubriste mi… secreto – dijo kurama caminado al lado de sesshomaru – pero por favor te pido que no se lo digas a kagome… ni a nadie mas.

¿Y quien te puede asegurar que no lo haré?

Confió en ti…– y sin decir mas kurama se alejo de sesshomaru y siguió el recorrido al

Lado de hiei, dejando a un pensativo sesshomaru detrás.

Ya tenían aproximadamente media hora caminada, llegaron a lo que parecía al final de la cueva

¡¡ No puede ser!! – grito yuske furioso

¡¡DONDE ESTA KAGOME!! – grito inuyasha aun mas furioso que yuske

Pero un hubo respuesta.

¡¡¿Dónde estas Senzui?!! – pregunto yuske furibundo

Me temo que Senzui no vendrá…- dijo una voz desde las sombras – ya que sigue muerto…

Capitulo XI

¡¿Cómo que esta muerto?! – Pregunto yuske - ¡¡yo lo vi!!

Ho! Eso… solo fue un pequeño truco – dijo la voz

¿Un truco? – dijo hiei intrigado

¡Muéstrate! – exigió kurama

Si insistes… - dijo la voz

De las sombras salio un hombre. Era alto moreno de cabello negro y ojos grises.

¡¡TU!! – grito kurama horrorizado. Al instante se puso en posición de combate, saco una rosa de su cuello y la convirtió en látigo.

Pero que mal educado eres… - dijo el hombre

¿Quién es este hombre kurama? – pregunto hiei

Un viejo…. Amigo – respondió el pelirrojo- ¡¡Kietzu ¿Qué le hiciste a kagome?!! – dijo ahora dirigiéndose al hombre

Pero el hombre no respondió solo apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Te hice una pregunta – dijo kurama con una expresión peligrosa en su rostro

Kietzu levanto el brazo y de la nada apareció kagome. Estaba inconsciente y tenia la camisa manchada de sangre pero no había ninguna herida visible. La joven estaba en el aire sostenida por unas cuerdas que emitían un resplandor negro.

Como te atreviste… - dijo sesshomaru desenfundando a tokijin y dando un paso adelante

¡¡No!!. – dijo kurama yo peleare con el. Sesshomaru frunció un poco el seño pero enfundo de nuevo su espada.

¿Qué… estas molesto? ¿Tanto quieres a tu… kagome? – dijo Kietzu cínicamente- pero me temo que se quedara donde esta hasta que no pelees conmigo y me venzas… pero te recomiendo que sea rápido ya que si en dos horas no la ayudan morirá inevitablemente. –agrego echándose a reír.

Kagome… - susurro Inuyasha viendo a la joven inconsciente joven

¿¡¡Por qué haces esto!!? – pregunto Kuguabara con el rostro lleno de rabia (al vences a Murota su alma regreso a su cuerpo)

No podía dejar viva a la hija de un asesino… -respondió Kietzu con un dejo de cinismo en la voz

Kagome no es hija de ninguna asesino – dijo yuske furioso

¡¡Por supuesto que si lo es!! – dijo Kietzu echando chispas por los ojos

¡¡¿Y como estas tan seguro?!! – pregunto Inuyasha sin dejar d ver a la joven

Porque es hija de Kurama… - respondió Kietzu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :**_

_**Mikane y Sakura-Gaara-15**_


	12. La verdad de Kurama

Capitulo

¡¡QUE!! – dijeron todos excepto Sesshomaru y Hiei.

Kurama bajo la mirada pero no dijo nada.

¡ESTAS LOCO! – grito Kuguabara.

Kurama no es el padre de Kagome – aseguro Yuske dando un paso adelante.

Te equivocas… - dijo Kurama en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

Kietzu observaba la escena con una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

Pero eres muy joven para ser su padre – dijo Yuske como tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Recuerda que soy un yokai y que por lo tanto mi cuerpo no envejece tan rápido como el de un humano – dijo kurama sin levantar la mirada aun.

¿Por qué la abandonaste? – Pregunto acusadoramente Inuyasha – aunque nunca se lo pregunte a kagome se que así fue.

No lo hice porque así lo quisiera… - dijo kurama dándose la vuelta y enfrentando las miradas de todos los allí presentes.

¿Entonces? – pregunto Yuske frunciendo el seño.

Yo, como algunos ya sabrán – dijo kurama dirigiéndose obviamente a Hiei, Kuguabara y Yuske - en mi forma yokai era un reconocido ladrón y un… asesino también. En uno de esos días que tuve que venir al mundo humano a "robar" algo conocí a la madre de Kagome y sin poder evitarlo me enamore perdidamente de ella…. Y de ese amor nació mi pequeña Kagome – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al llamarla así – pero yo sabia que si me quedaba con ellas tarde o temprano, y por mas que yo las protegiera uno de mis enemigos terminaría asesinándolas… así que decidí alejarme de ellas.

¿Preferiste irte y dejarlas sin protección alguna? – pregunto Kuguabara

Nunca las dejaría sin protección – dijo kurama muy serio

Pero de nada te sirvió tanta protección ya que ahora tu "pequeña Kagome" esta en mis manos – dijo Kietzu interviniendo en la conversación.

Inexplicablemente en el rostro de kurama se dibujo una sonrisa.

Cosa que pagaras muy caro – dijo kurama con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

¿Si? – dijo desafiante Kietzu.

Voy a recordar "viejos tiempos" contigo – dijo kurama con una mirada tan extraña que hizo retroceder a Kietzu.

Sin previo aviso una luz dorada envolvió a kurama, y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos este se trasformo en otro totalmente distinto: ahora era un Yokai con cabello plateado, ojos dorados, los cuales brillaban malignamente, una cola blanca y unas orejas parecidas a las de inuyasha.

Hoy… - dijo kurama con una voz fría – será tu último día…

Kurama llevo su mano libre a su cuello y saco otra rosa, pero esta no la convirtió en látigo, sino que hizo que sus pétalos se dispersaran y se dirigieran a Kietzu el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y los pétalos le hicieron numerosos cortes.

Había escuchado que los pétalos de tus rosas podían ser como navajas, si tu así lo querías – dijo Kietzu el cual se veía bastante mal, casi todo su cuerpo estaba sangrando y manchando su ropa de sangre por lo que su aspecto era realmente deplorable, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Kurama no respondió solo miraba con furia al hombre.

Kietzu ataco a Kurama pero este lo esquivo y aprovecho para darle el golpe final al hombre.

Kurama… - dijo kietzu ya en el piso mirando a la nada a punto de morir –todo lo que has hecho y dicho ha sido observado por kagome, aunque por supuesto me tome el atrevimiento de cambiar, en su mente, algunas de tus palabras por algunas digamos mas… Hirientes – dicho esto comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

¿A que te refieres?... Kagome esta inconciente y por lo tanto no pudo ver ni oír nada de lo que paso aquí – pregunto Kurama destilando rabia pero con una mirada de confusión.

Si es cierto esta inconciente… - dijo Kietzu sonriendo – pero con mi poder pude recrear todo lo que ha pasado aquí, en su mente así que cree que lo que vio es real.

¿Y que es lo que se supone que vio? – dijo Kurama haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no cortarle el cuello a Kietzu.

Como dije antes todo lo que has dicho y echo, pero sin todas tus cursilerías de que las abandonaste a ella y a su madre para protegerlas… preferí que escuchara algo mas… por decirlo así "Doloroso", y cuando despierte estará convencida de que tu querías matar a su madre al enterarte de que esperaba un hijo tuyo, en pocas palabras Kagome, y por eso su madre huyo de ti – dijo Kietzu sonriendo.

Eres un… - Dijo Kurama dispuesto a atacar de Kietzu pero este había cerrado los ojos y muerto inevitablemente.

Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y la tomo en brazos y junto a los demás, salio de la cueva.

Lo mejor será llevarla a la época antigua – ya afuera de la cueva, todos asintieron y se dirigieron al pozo.

************************En la época antigua******************************

Habían dejado a Kagome en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, al cuidado de Sango y shippo, después de ponerlos a ellos y a Miroku al tanto de todo.

Kurama estaba afuera de la cabaña con los demás e incluso Sesshomaru se había quedado.

Si sigues así le abrirás un hueco al piso – dijo Kuguabara al ver que kurama llevaba mas de 15 minutos caminando de un lado a otro en la puerta de la cabaña.

¿Qué le diré cuando despierte? – dijo Kurama ignorando el comentario de Kuguabara y todavía caminado de un lado a otro.

Creo, que la verdad, seria algo muy apropiado- dijo el monje Miroku.

Lo se… pero Kietzu la hizo ver otra cosa –dijo Kurama preocupado.

¿No lo habrá dicho solo para preocuparte? – pregunto Yuske.

No, de eso estoy seguro… - dijo Kurama- ¿Qué le diré? – repitió Kurama preocupado.

Nada de lo que digas o hagas, hará que perdone el hecho de que quisieras matarnos a mi madre y a mi – dijo Kagome saliendo de la cabaña con una expresión dura en su rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a :**_

_**Sakura-Gaara-15**__** : me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, espero tambien te haya gustado este =) … y sigue dejando tus comentarios**_

_**Blackspotmaggie**__**: como me lo pediste hice el capitulo un poco mas largo =) … contestando a tus preguntas, si kagome tendra sus encuentros con los demas personajes je je je , ya lo veras mas adelante… a mi tambien me gusta como se ve con casi todos los personajes =) … y si tambien habra lemon, pero eso esta en proceso porque nunca he escrito uno asi que estoy tratando de que me salga bien =) … sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios =)**_


	13. Perdoname

**Perdoname**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Kagome avanzo un poco hacia Kurama y levanto la mano para darle una cachetada, Kurama ni siquiera se movio, pero justo antes de hacer contacto la joven detuvo su mano y dio un paso atras.

Kagome dejame explicarte - dijo Kurama mirandola suplicante tratando de acercarse a ella.

¡No te atrevas! -dijo Kagome con la voz cargada de odio.

Kagome, deberias dejar que el "joven" Kurama te explique - dijo Sango saliendo de la cabaña con Shippo en su regazo.

Por favor no interfieras Sango, esta conversacion es entre... el y yo - dijo Kagome suavemente.

Entremos a la cabaña- dijo Kurama hecercandose al humbral de la "puerta" - te aseguro que tengo una explicacion para todo... - agrego al ver que Kagome no se movia, la joven lo siguio con una expresion de molestia.

Kurama se aparto un poco para que Kagome pudiera entrar primero.

Por favor les pido que no escuchen nuestra conversacion - dijo Kurama mirandolos a todos, especialmente al monje Miroku y a Inuyasha, desde el umbral de la puerta.

No te preocupes - dijo hiei caminando hacia el umbral, dandole la espalda a kurama y sentadonse frente a la puerta quedando de esplada a la misma. Kurama sonrio Hiei se aseguraria que nadie escuchara.

¿Bien? - dijo Kagome friamente - ¿cual es tu grandiosa explicacion?

Sientate por favor - dijo kurama seriamente.

¿Que me siente? ... aunque muy a mi pesar eres mi... "Padre"... - dijo Kagome poniendo especial enfacis en la ultima palabra - no recibo tus ordenes.

No es una orden es una peticion - djo Kurama calmadamente.

Kagome solto un bufido y se sento, Kurama la imito.

Te escucho... - dijo Kagome sarcasticamente.

Kurama le relato todo lo que de verdad ocurrio en la cueva y porque antes de que naciera Kagome, se vio obligado a abandonarlas a ella y a su madre.

Y si no confias en lo que te digo - dijo Kurama mirand a su hija - puedes salir y preguntarles a tus amigos.

Yo... - dijo Kagome con los ojos humedos por la lagrimas - ¡Perdoname por tratarte de esa manera! - dijo levantandose y acercandose a su padre.

No tengo nada que perdonarte ...- dijo Kurama abrazandola como nunca antes - tu perdoname por abandonarte tanto tiempo, y por no decirte que yo era tu padre, Kagome solo sonrio y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

hyyyyy - supiraron todos desde la ventana ( hasta Hiei estaba escuchando), Kurama y Kagome se quedaron viendolos divertdos.

Hiei... - dijo Kurama saliendo de la cabaña junto con Kagome.

Lo siento no me resistí - dijo Hiei rascándose la cabeza sonriente.

Necesito hablar contigo - dijo Sesshomaru captando la atención de todos.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Gracias por tu comentario **_**Sakura-Gaara-15**** : **_**Me gusto mucho tu idea de que Hiei y Kagome tengan algo, no lo habia pensado pero, gracias a ti, ahora voy a incluir un pequeño romance entre ellos =) … sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios =)**_

**Les tengo una mala noticia, no voy a poder publicar en algun tiempo, pero tranquilas que si voy a seguir con las historia … espero les haya gustado el capitulo**


	14. El collar

**El collar**

¿Y de que se supone que tienes que hablar tu con Kagome? – le pregunto Inuyasha molesto a su hermano mayor

No recuerdo haberte dirigido la palabra, hibrido – Contesto Sesshomaru fríamente. Yuske ahogo una risita

Grrrrr – gruño Inuyasha y puso una mano en colmillo de acero, pero Kagome se interpuso entre los dos

¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo Sesshomaru? – pregunto dulcemente

Te lo diré en privado - Kagome asintió y lo siguió hasta un claro alejado de los demás

¿Y bien? – susurro Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru no decía nada

Sesshomaru miro unos segundos al piso y luego se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra un árbol, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito color carmín, Sesshomaru apoyo sus manos a cada lado de Kagome y acerco suavemente su rostro al de ella

Quiero terminar lo que empecé – le susurro seductoramente al oído mientras lamía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sesshomaru se percato de ello y sonrió

¿Terminar… lo que… empezaste? – Dijo Kagome haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ya que le costaba mucho pensar coherentemente.

Si… - dijo en un susurro ronco, con su lengua recorrió lentamente el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su clavícula - ¿No lo recuerdas? – Succiono suavemente su piel, Kagome soltó un suave jadeo – me parece que ya recordaste

Con una mano desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa de la joven y aparto con cuidado la tela para dejar descubierto su hombro, el cual beso y lamió con sensualidad. Kagome dejo escapar un suave gemido, levantó su rostro hasta quedar al nivel del de ella y la beso con deseo, enseguida profundizo el beso acorralando la lengua de Kagome con la suya

Con cuidado introdujo una de sus manos por dentro de la camisa de ella, y acaricio su cintura y torso, rozando con la mano la parte baja de sus pechos, entre caricias dirigió su mano hacia su vientre e hizo círculos en el con el dedo índice, luego subió nuevamente, tomo uno de sus pechos y lo masajeó con suavidad.

Introdujo su otra mano, la tomo por la espalda y la pego a el, la joven pudo sentir el duro miembro de Sesshomaru pegado a su cadera, lo que provoco que soltara un gemido que fue tragado por la boca el

Separo sus labios un poco y paso su lengua por los labios de ella, luego dirigió su boca hacía la clavícula de la chica y la rozo con sus colmillos, pero algo le aprisiono el cuello y lo alejo de la sonrojada Kagome

Yo que tu no haría eso – Susurro amenazante Kurama en el oído de Sesshomaru, tenia su látigo presionado contra el cuello de Sesshomaru, mientras que jalaba por los dos extremos fuertemente

Kagome se sentía sumamente avergonzada de que Kurama la hubiera visto en esa "Situación"

No suelo ser violento pero si te veo nuevamente así de… cerca de mi hija… – le amenazo, haciendo mas presión, pero Sesshomaru destrozo el látigo con sus garras y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente

Lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo fríamente y se marcho

Kurama lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció y luego centro su atención en Kagome

Ella bajo la mirada rápidamente totalmente apenada

Ven – le dijo Kurama extendiéndole una mano

Ella lo miro _**"Bueno, no parece molesto"**_ Fue hasta el y le tomo la mano, el se sentó y ella lo imito

Pequeña – Dijo kurama acercando la mano de ella hasta sus labios y besándola con amor – se perfectamente que a tu edad, las hormonas son las que prácticamente gobiernan tu cuerpo pero, me parece que deberías esperas un tiempo, aclarar tus sentimientos y luego decidir si quieres perder tu virgini…

¡Kurama! – dijo Kagome apenada

Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada… pero me gustaría que me dijeras papá – dijo besando su mano nuevamente, Kagome sonrió

Papá – los ojos de Kurama se iluminaron- ¿Como supiste que Sesshomaru y yo…?

Por esto – Kurama soltó la mano de Kagome (No sin antes besarla de nuevo), y llevo las suyas hasta su ropa y saco un collar que emitía un resplandor blanco

¿Qué es? – pregunto extrañada

Es un collar muy especial – la acerco a el, quedando ella con la espalda apoyada en su pecho, y le acaricio el rostro – Cuando naciste, fui a verte sin que tu madre se diera cuenta, estabas dormida – Kagome alzo la mirada y lo miro fijamente, tenia la mirada un poco perdida y una hermosa sonrisa - yo te acaricie el rostro, te despertaste, me quedaste mirando y sonreíste, yo te bese la frente y te dormiste de nuevo, hay me di cuenta que tenía que protegerte a toda costa, así que tome este collar – levanto un poco el collar para que Kagome lo observara – y coloque un poco de tu energía y la mía en el…

¿Tu energía y la mía? – repitió en un susurro

Si – le beso la mejilla – así podría saber cuando te pasara algo, cuando estuvieras en peligro o alejada de mi

¿Cómo? – pregunto examinado mas detenidamente el collar, el cual seguía emitiendo ese resplandor blanco

Por el color de la luz que emite, ahora como te darás cuenta esa luz es blanca – Kagome asintió – eso quieres decir que estas bien y cerca de mi, cuando la luz es azul quiere decir que estas en peligro o alejada de mi y cuando la luz se vuelve roja quiere decir que te pasa algo emocionalmente… cuando llegue aquí el collar parecía la luz roja de un semáforo

Kagome se sonrojo

Regresemos, los demás seguro están preocupados – dijo Kurama dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse junto con ella a la aldea

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Qué quería, Sesshomaru? – le pregunto Inuyasha apenas la vio llegar

Ahh… el… solo quería hablar – Respondió Kagome con fingida calma

¿De que? – pregunto ahora Yuske

No creo que necesiten saberlo – dijo Kurama cortésmente

Inuyasha y Yuske fruncieron el seño pero no dijeron nada más

¿Por qué no buscamos comida? – propuso Kuguabara con una mano en su estomago – Se que a veces soy un poco necio pero no me parece justo que me maten de hambre por eso

Todos rieron, y después se dispersaron. Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kuguabara fueron a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, Inuyasha, Yuske, y Kurama fueron a Cazar mientras que Hiei, a petición de Kurama, se quedo cuidando a Kagome

Estaban los dos dentro de la caballa. Kagome se sentía un poco incomoda ya que nunca había cruzado mas que unas cuantas palabras con Hiei, así que se levanto dispuesta a salir pero tropezó y cayo en su regazo. Hiei la miro unos segundos con el seño fruncido, parecía molesto, Kagome se sonrojo y apoyo una mano en el piso para levantarse, pero Hiei la tomo por la nuca atrayéndola hacía el y la beso posesivamente.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

**Sakura-Gaara-15**** : **_**Justo como lo pediste Hiei y Kagome =) … ahora necesito saber si te gusto??????? Espero que si je je je …. Espero la respuesta en tu comentario respectivo ja ja ja … sigue leyendo**_

_**Goshi: Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la historia =)… si yo tampoco creo que al demonio le guste nada, nada lo Kagome y Hiei… sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios =)**_

_**Karina Natsumi:que bueno que te gusto sigue leyendo =)**_

**Se que no tarde tanto en publicar pero es que me di una escapadita =) , pero creo que ahora si voy a tardar en subir el próximo capitulo, pero espero que sean pacientes y me esperen…**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	15. Naraku

**NARAKU**

Kagome intento alejarse presionando sus manos en el pecho de Hiei, pero eso solo provoco que el demonio la apretara mas contra el

Su beso era muy exigente tal como su personalidad, pero aun así Kagome no se dio por vencida y por fin pudo separar sus labios

¿¡Que haces!? – exclamo molesta, levantandose

Te beso… ¿no es obvio? – Respondio Hiei calmadamente, levantandose tambien

¡Ya lo se! – dijo exasperada - ¿pero porque?

Hiei puso un dedo en su barbilla reflexionando un poco

- Porque me provoco

-Eres insoportable – le dijo saliendo de la cabaña enfurecida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡Estoy harta de que los hombres me besen cuando les de la gana! – gritaba Kagome furiosa caminando sin rumbo fijo y dando patadas a cada piedrita que encontraba - ¿sera que creen que solo soy…. ¡Un objeto!?

No, no creo que sea por eso – sintio que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

Naraku- dijo en un susurro mas por el miedo que por otra cosa - ¿Qué quieres?

Lo que todos parecen querer – respondio con una sonrisita

Estupido – murmuro Kagome

No es cierto, vine a… ¿confesarte algo? – le dijo suavemente al oido

Kagome espero en silencio y Naraku sonrio

- Desde aquella noche no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza – puso la nariz en su clavícula y aspiro profundamente – es muy frustrante no poder dormir por tu culpa – Su tono era de molestia y lo reafirmo apretando su cadera mas fuerte de lo debido, pero al ver que ella se mordía el labio con un gesto de dolor aflojo su agarre

- No es mi culpa, fuiste tu el que me secuestro….

- Es cierto, yo mismo me puse la soga al cuello

Le dio la vuelta y le acaricio el rostro con suavidad, Kagome frunció el seño pero no dijo nada

- Pareces enojada…

- Que intuitivo ¬¬

Naraku soltó una pequeña carcajada

- A lo que me refiero es a que estas molesta pero no por lo que te dije… - le paso el dedo indice por la frente - ¿Por qué gritabas eso de los hombres?

- Porque es la verdad – murmuro molesta y muy sonrojada – siempre me besan como si tuvieran algun derecho sobre mi… tu mas que nadie deberia saberlo

Naraku se mordio el labio con picardia

¿Por qué le contaba eso a NARAKU, a su ENEMIGO?... no lo sabia pero supuso que era porque necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse

- Me entere que Kurama es tu padre

- ¿como?, hace mucho tiempo que no aprecias

Que no este no quiere decir que no te vigile siempre- le informo con una escalofriante sonrisa

Entonces porque preguntas por mis gritos

- Queria ver que respondias – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Me voy ¬¬

- ¡No!, quedate un rato mas – le pidio tomandola de la mano

- No puedo… Inuyasha y los demas ya sabran que estas aquí y de seguro vienen en camino – le dijo con sinseridad

- Ellos no saben que estoy contigo… todavía… tengo un campo a nuestro alrededor, cuando regreses solo diles que te deje inconciente o algo

- Kurama no me va a creer- dijo con un suspiro

- ¿Lo dices por el collar verdad?

- Tu no me vigilas, tu me ESPIAS ¬¬u

- Volviendo al tema… - dijo sin inmutarse – no te preocupes cuando me vaya solo tengo que dejarte inconciente y ya

Estuvieron largo rato hablando de trivialidades que nunca imagino pode hablar con el, un claro ejemplo era de su infacia y de la de el

Antes de marcharse Naraku la golpeo con habilidad, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, en el cuello. Y para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada mientras estaba desmayada dejo a uno de sus insectos "vigilandola"

Kurama e Inuyasha junto a todos los demas tenian rato buscandola. Hiei, que se sentia culpable por haberla dejado ir sola, no habia descansado ni un segundo en su busqueda

Al Naraku quitar el campo de energia, sintieron la presencia de Kagome y se dirigieron rapidamente hasta ella

Al llegar a un claro del bosque un poco apartado, la vieron tendida en el suelo sumida en la inconciencia, Kurama se apresuro a tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cabaña

Eso no le daba buena espina, mientras que cazaba, miro el collar y lo vio rojo lo que le parecio extraño, porque la había dejado con Hiei y hasta donde sabía no había nada entre ellos, de echo por eso le encargo que la cuidara, pero al ver que el collar se tornaba azul se preocupo y le aviso a los demas que buscaran a Kagome y apenas termino de decir eso el collar se puso rojo nuevamente, mientras que la buscaban el collar era blanco, cuando por fin persivieron su presensia el collar era azul, y ahora mientras se dirigia a la cabaña estaba blanco otra vez

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero les gustara el capitulo….

LaYdI tOmOe: tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias muchas gracias por tus consejos =)


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todas… les pido mil disculpa por no actualizar la historia pero es que estoy sufriendo una grave crisis de inspiración…. ¡Y no se me ocurre nada! T0T … Si alguna tiene alguna idea que me ayude se lo agradecería en el alma…

Me despido y mil disculpas de nuevo


	17. Almas

_**Almas**_

**Kagome abrió los ojos, siendo observada atentamente por su padre y sus amigos, no supo por que pero se sonrojo violentamente**

**- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Kurama ayudándola a sentarse**

**- Bien… solo estoy un poco mareada**

**- Entonces, me puedes decir que paso… ¿Qué hacías fuera de la aldea? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Hiei por un segundo**

**- Fue mi culpa Kurama, yo deje que se fuera… fui muy descuidado - dijo Hiei bajando la mirada**

**- Permíteme dudar, te conozco muy bien desde hace muchos años, y en todo ese tiempo nunca me has demostrado ser descuidado o irresponsable… - dijo Kurama mirándolo seriamente - lo que me hace deducir, que pasó algo entre tu y Kagome para que la dejaras ir… ya que además el collar me dijo que así era – saco el collar - ahora lo primero que quiero saber es ¿Qué fue ese algo?**

**Hiei sorprendió a los presentes sonrojándose**

**- He…lo que paso… hee… - suspiro derrotado ante la mirada de su amigo – Bese a Kagome, ella se molesto y salio de la cabaña… no creí conveniente seguirla**

**- ¿Qué tu que? - dijeron Inuyasha y Yuske al mismo tiempo con una mirada asesina y un tanto maniática**

**- Hiei, deje a Kagome a tu cuidado solo por que estaba seguro de que no intentarías nada con ella… pero veo que me equivoque**

**Kagome que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada y violentamente sonrojada, hablo en un susurro**

**- ¿De verdad me besaste?**

**Hiei frunció el seño y asintió**

**- Por que preguntas eso Kagome - pregunto Kuguabara**

**- Es que no lo recuerdo…. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ustedes fueron a cazar y a buscar leña y que yo me quede en la aldea con hiei**

**Naraku veía toda la escena a través de uno de sus insectos**

**- Todo salio bien… no recuerdas nada – dijo suspirando de alivio**

**Mientras hablaba con Kagome en el bosque se había sentido muy cómodo, pero a medida que se acercaba el momento de la despedida, se enfurecía cada vez mas consigo mismo por permitirse mostrar su lado débil frente a ella.**

**Así que a la hora de marcharse la golpeo, como ya le había dicho que haría, pero aplicando la fuerza necesaria para que no recordara el incidente**

**- Ese collar solo será un estorbo en mis planes… lo mejor será que me deshaga de el – dijo mirando atentamente el objeto – Kanna!**

**- Si, Naraku – dijo la pequeña apareciendo frente a el**

**- Necesito que me traigas ese collar lo más pronto posible**

**La pequeña asintió y salio de la habitación**

**Kanna era prefecta para su encargo, ya que al ser el espíritu de la nada no podía ser detectada, lo que le haría fácil robar el collar**

**Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al observar el enorme jarrón que descansaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, Fue hasta el y observo la masa oscura que se revolvía en su interior**

**Tenía muchas cosas que hacer**

**- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas? – le pregunto Sango sentándose a su lado**

**- No lo se… solo no recuerdo – dijo tratando de acordarse de algo pero solo gano un dolor de cabeza**

**- No se esfuerce señorita - se apresuro a decir el monje Miroku al notar que ella hacia un gesto de dolor y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza – Lo importante es que esta sana y salva**

**- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?**

**- Es que te sentimos muy cerca de Naraku y sabes que nada bueno se puede esperar de ese maldito – Dijo inuyasha para luego arrugar la nariz – además apestas a el**

**- Así que apesto… - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa dulce - ¡Abajo!**

**Inuyasha quedo con la cara estampada al suelo**

**- Iré a bañarme no quiero oler a… el – dijo levantándose - ¿Sango vienes conmigo? – La exterminadora asintió y la siguió – si quieres puedes venir tu tambien Shippo - el zorrito salto alegremente a los brazos de Kagome**

**- Nosotros iremos tambien para asegurarnos de que nada les pase - dijeron Kuguabara y Miroku siguiéndolas pero fueron detenidos abruptamente por el Hiraikotsu de Sango**

**- No gracias, podemos solas**

**Kanna Vio que la sacerdotisa, la exterminadora y el zorrito salían de la cabaña. Los siguió en silencio hasta un rió, ya allí mientras se quitaban la ropa puso un campo de energía para que no pudieran escuchar ni sentir nada de lo que pasara**

"_**Así es mejor, se que a Naraku no le gustaría que la sacerdotisa resultara herida"**_

Se dirigió nuevamente hasta la un lugar cerca de la cabaña, tomo su espejo y pudo ver la escena de adentro. Había varios humanos, yokais y hanyou

Los humanos eran las presas más fáciles, así que con el espejo absorbió rápidamente sus almas, pudo ver la desesperación en los rostros de los amigos de el monje, y del chico de pelo naranja, pero su rostro no mostró emoción alguna

Ahora seguían las almas de los demás…

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a**_

_**Blackspotmaggie**__**: Espero te haya gustado este capitulo tambien y muchas gracias por tu ayuda y consejos, son muy valiosos para mi… pude publicar antes de lo que te había dicho =)**_

_**Sakura-Gaara-15**__**: Gracias por tu ayuda y tus ideas me sirvieron de inspiración =) … ojala tambien te guste esta capitulo =)**_

___**: Me alegra que te gustara, espero comentario :D**_

_**goshi**__**: Gracias por tu comentario… Bueno las intensiones de Naraku se sabrán mas adelante, tienes que seguir leyendo para enterarte :D**_

_**kuroi 002**__**: Aquí esta la actualización espero te haya gustado el capi … saludos =)**_

_**Les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero es que primero tuve una crisis de inspiración, después me enferme…. Y hasta ahora pude publicar… espero me disculpen y me dejen muchos comentarios :D**_


	18. ¿¡ A MI ?

¡¿A MI!?

- ¿Pero que paso? – dijo Kurama arrodillado al lado de Kuguabara

Inuyasha olfateo el aire…no olía a nada… nada… ¡nada!

- Kanna – exclamo

- ¿Quien es Kanna? – pegunto Yuske mirando a todos lados

- Quien quiera que sea las va a pagar – dijo Hiei saliendo de la cabaña. Los demás se apresuraron a seguirlo

- Yo buscare a Kagome a Sango y Shippo – Dijo Yuske corriendo hacia el rió, Inuyasha no puso objeción porque el era el único del grupo que sabia que era capaz de hacer Kanna, además aunque le costara admitirlo el tonto era muy fuerte y primero moriría el antes de permitir q algo le pasara a las chicas o a Shippo

- ¿Dónde esta? – susurro Hiei en posición de combate

Como si la hubiera llamado Kanna apareció frente a ellos sosteniendo su fiel espejo

Hiei hizo ademán de atacarla, pero al verla bien se quedo paralizado

- Es una niña…

- Fehhh tonto… ¿Qué quieres enana?, devuélveles su alma a nuestros amigos – dijo inuyasha molesto – si no quieres que…

Pero fue interrumpido por Yuske que llegaba corriendo y… solo

- ¿Dónde están las chicas y Shippo? – pregunto Kurama preocupado

- Hay un campo de energía a su alrededor no pude destruirlo, no me vieron ni tampoco me escucharon cuando les grite… pero están bien, parecen no sentir nada de lo que esta pasando – respondió el detective espiritual jadeando

- Ellos no sufrirán daño alguno – dije Kanna con su característica voz suave y dulce

- Así que tu pequeña eres la culpable de todo esto… - dijo Yuske apuntado su dedo hacia ella y disparando un poderoso reigan

-¡No! – exclamo Inuyasha, apartándolos a todos a tiempo antes de que el reigan de Yuske rebotara en el espejo y se dirigiera veloz hacia ellos –Todos los ataques que hagamos, Kanna los devolverá a nosotros mucho mas fuertes

- ¿Como la vencemos entonces? – pregunto Hiei con las mejillas rojas

- Si no me equivoco ese es el espejo del la princesa de la nada, que me imagino será esta pequeña – miro un segundo a Hiei – y lo único que no podrá devolver será un ataque con un poder sagrado… como una de las flechas de Kagome

- Así es, Kagome nos salvo de ella una vez – susurro Inuyasha

- Pero como Mi hija esta encerrada en ese campo de energía lo mejor será intentar…

- Un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo Yuske corriendo hacia Kanna, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente ella desapareció y reapareció tras el, lanzando un ataque con su espejo que el hanyou logro esquivar por muy poco

- Me parece que eso tampoco servirá… - susurro Hiei

Kurama cerro los ojos, de la nada comenzaron a salir fuertes raíces q se entrelazaron el las extremidades de Kanna pero ella nuevamente desaprecio y reapareció cerca de las raíces las cuales destruyo con un ataque de su espejo

Hiei se quito su capa dejando al descubierto su torso y sus brazos vendados, con cuidado quito el vendaje de uno de ellos revelando un tatuaje de un enorme dragón el cual pareció cobrar vida y rodear el brazo de Hiei junto con un aura negra.

Hiei apunto su brazo hacia Kanna lanzado al dragón hacia ella quien se apresuro a absorberlo con su espejo pero no había entrado ni la mitad del dragón cuando el espejo se fragmento en uno de sus lados

"_Si lo absorbo por completo se romperá_"

Las almas de Kuguabara y Miroku entraron a la cabaña con sus respectivos dueños

La albina dirigió su espejo a Kurama y envió al dragón hacia el, Kurama lo esquivo pero por muy poco y por la rapidez de movimiento se le callo el collar del bolsillo

Kanna no desaprovecho la oportunidad, tomo el collar y desapareció de la aldea al tiempo que Kuguabara y Miroku salían de la cabaña

- ¿Qué hacia Kanna aquí? – pregunto Miroku

- No lo se… - . Respondió Inuyasha

- Quería el collar – le susurro Kurama a Hiei quien asintió y callo al suelo profundamente dormido

- Fehh… ¿ Y a este que le paso? – pregunto Inuyasha con burla

- Después de que utiliza gran cantidad de su energía se queda dormido hasta que su cuerpo la reponga – explico Kurama – Kuguabara llévalo a la cabaña yo iré por mi hija, Sango y Shippo

- Yo tambien iré – dijo Inuyasha

- No, es mejor que te quedes aquí con los demás e intenten borrar los ratos de la batalla… es mejor que ni las chicas ni Shippo se enteren – dijo col calma Kurama luego se dirigió al rió

%&%&%&

- Que delicioso baño… Me relajo mucho – dijo Sango sonriente

- Si a mi tambien – dijo Kagome respondiendo a la sonrisa de su amiga

Por todo comentario Shippo soltó un bostezo

- Veo que la pasaron bien – dijo Kurama quien venia hacia ellas

- La verdad si – respondió Kagome bostezando

- Me alegro… y que les parece si vamos a la aldea y comemos algo? – sugirió Kurama

Las chicas y Shippo asintieron

%&%&%&%&

- Prefecto – decía Naraku al tiempo que tomaba el collar que le extendía Kanna – puedes retirarte

Miro el collar, el cual emitía un resplandor blanco, unos segundos. Luego saco uno de sus tentáculos y lo rompió en cientos de pedazos

"_**Ya no serás un estorbo**_"

Escucho un fuerte latido y dirigió la mirada hacia el enorme tarro que descasaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, del cual comenzó a salir una musical risa

%&%&%&%&

2 Días después

Hiei abrió los ojos con lentitud

- Veo que ya despertaste – susurro Kurama sonriendo

El y Hiei eran los únicos en la cabaña

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Dos días – respondió el pelirrojo

- ¡Rayos! – exclamo Hiei molesto

- Hiei estaba esperando que despertaras para hacerte una pregunta

- ¿Te gusto Kanna cierto? – soltó como si nada Kurama, Las mejillas de Hiei se encendieron

- ¿¡A mi!?.... creo que te estas volviendo loco… - murmuro Hiei evitando mirar a los ojos de su amigo

- Vi como la mirabas, además te detuviste cuando la ibas a atacar… cosa que es casi imposible que hagas… te pregunto de nuevo ¿Te gusto Kanna?

Hiei lo miro un segundo y asintió

Si mi retorcida mente hizo de las suyas en este capitulo… a Hiei le gusto Kanna jeje

Bueno espero me disculpen la tardanza paro es que he tenido varios problemas y no había podido publicar…

Espero comentarios =)

Posdata: Gracias cere…


	19. Chapter 19

_LA NUEVA EXTENSION DE NARAKU_

"¿_Que estará tramando Naraku? Tiene días muy extraño... Además cada vez que me llama y estoy cerca de... "Eso"... me dan escalófriós. Aunque tengo mucha curiosidad de saber con que nueva criatura saldrá _"

Kagura volaba en dirección a la barrera del castillo de Naraku, sobre una de sus plumas ya que el demonio la había mandado a llamar

con Kanna

- ¿Que quieres Naraku? - pregunto al estar frente a su "amo"

- Quiero... que le muestres a tú nuevo hermano quienes son nuestros enemigos - dijo Naraku señalando hacia un extremo de la habitación

- ¿Nuevo hermano? - susurro Kagura mirando hacia done señalaba Naraku y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- Pero sí es...

- Feh ya tengo hambre - gruño inuyasha

- Pues mi buen Inuyasha tendrás que esperar que lleguemos a una aldea para que yo pueda hacer uno de mis famosos exsorcismo -

- Su excelencia eso no es propio de un monje - murmuro Sango

- Mi bella Sango no te preocupes por eso - le tocó es trasero mientras hablaba

- ¡Monje! - grito la exterminadora golpeando a Miroku con su boomerang

- Ya por favor - pidió Kurama - tenemos que llegar a esa aldea antes que anochesca

- ¡Si! - respondieron todos

- ¡No, es el otra vez! ¡Corran por sus vidas! - grito uno de los aldeanos

Desde que llegaron a la aldea habían recibido ese tipo de reacciones, la gente corría en todas direcciones gritando como loca

- Perdone señora - Miroku se había acercado a una de las aledanas que no había salido corriendo sino que se mostraba tan asustada como para sí quiera caminar- ¿Que le pasa a todo el mundo?

- E... E... ¡El! - fue todo lo que dijo la anciana y salió corriendo

- Bueno es obvio que le temen a uno de nosostros - concluyo el monje

- Y tenemos que saber a quién y por que - dijo Hiei

- lo mejor será hablar con el señor de estas tierras - dijo Kurama - no me gusta nada esto

Entre gritos y gente aterrorizada se abrieron pasos hacia el castillo del regente de la zona

- Por favor queremos ver al señor de la aldea - le dijo Kagome amablemente a uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta del enorme palacio

- No - respondió secamente el guardia

- ¿A no? - dijo inuyasha poniendo una mano amenazadoramente en colmillo de acero

- He... Iré a avisarle al señor - dicho esto el asustado hombre salió corriendo

- Feh, cobarde...

A los pocos minutos el guardia llegó corriendo y les aviso que podían entrar

El señor de esas tierras los recibió aparentemente tranquilo aunque rodeado de guardias

- ¿A que debo su visita?

- quisiéramos saber que les pasa a los aldeanos - respondió Kurama- parecen tener mucho miedo

- Oh eso... Bueno veran es que está semana nos atacó un demonio muy poderoso y acabó con la vida de muchos de los nuestros - dijo el monarca con tristeza - y no pudimos hacer nada

- Hmmm entiendo - susurro Miroku - bueno pero puede existir la posibilidad que ese demonio vuelta. Sí usted lo permite nosotros podemos exterminarlo sólo pedimos a cambio cosas simples como un techo donde dormir y comida

- ¿Harían eso por nosostros? - El hombre quién hasta ahora había estado con su cara apuntando al suelo, levanto su mirada y observó al grupo. Al instante su mirada se transformo en una de terror absoluto - ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi castillo! ¡FUERA DE MI ALDEA! ¡GUARDIAS SAQUENLOS DE AQUÍ!

El sorprendido grupo fue echado sin delicadeza alguna del palacio

- ¡¿Pero que les pasa? - exclámó Kuguabara molesto sacudiendose la ropa ya afuera del castillo

- Creo que lo mismo que a los aldeanos: nos temen - dijo Sango más preocupada que molesta

De pronto escucharon gritos provenientes de la aldea

- ¿Que estará pasando? - pregunto Shippo

- No lo se pero huele a sangre humana, mucha sangre humana

El hanyou salío corriendo y el resto del grupo detrás de el pero el peli plateado los dejó atrás fácilmente.

Al llegar al centro de la aldea miraron sorprendidos cuanto había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo: las cabañas en su mayoría estaban destruidas, había cuerpos esparcidos por doquier y sangre, mucha sangre...

y en medio de todo ese caos estába Inuyasha con colmillo de acero dedesenfundado mirando fijamente hacia un punto frente a el

- ¿Inuyasha, que miras?- pregunto Kagome poniendo una mano en el hombro del híbrido

- A el... - respondió el hanyou haciendo un gesto con la cabeza- el fue el causante de todo esto

Kagome miro hacia donde le señaló el semidemonio y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

- Pero sí... eres tú... Inuyasha


End file.
